I was the DUFF now I'm someone else
by WAIT IM LOST
Summary: Amy was a the D.U.F.F at school.She had friends but they treat her like their pesonal slave.Oneday Amy was in her hiding spot at school when she over heard her crush Sonic T Hedgehog said some mean things about her.Amy runs away for a while and comes back
1. The past

Okay this is my third story.  
>So on with it!<p>

I was the D.U.F.F and now I'm someone else

**Normal POV**

**N.E.J.H (New Emerald Junior High) Bathroom**

* * *

><p>There was the eighth grader Amy Rose. The ugly, fat, and useless piece of flesh and fur pink hedgehog. Amy had '<em>friends<em>', if you can call them that. They treat her like crap, they post her year book picture from the year before, they talk about her and made they're personal slave just because they were prettier that her. Amy know they had done all of those thing, she over heard them one day when they use to have sleep over. Amy never wanted to leave because she felt if she leave she would have no where to go.

Amy was in the bathroom look down at her wrist that was bleeding with tears in her eyes, "Mom always said to find away to smile."

Amy's mother had gone away three years ago. Ever since then Amy let herself go.

Amy washed off the blood that was on her wrist, grabbed her things and left the bathroom. As soon as her left the tardy bell rang. Amy started to run down the empty hallways.

When she reached her math class her, she went out to grabs the door knob, "I going to skip Math and English today." She said to herself.

She took her hand off the knob and went out the school's back exit. She went through the double door to the football filed. She stopped her favorite place to skip her classes. Her cherry blossom tree, which was now in bloom. She sat her things on the side of the tree. She sat down and pushed her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over her leg, then puts her head in her legs. She starts to sing.

"_Look me in my eyes and try to feel my pain__  
><em>_Do you know how it feels to be left out in the rain?__  
><em>_Each and everyday there's someone judging me__  
><em>_Worried bout my life and how I live in these streets?_

_Everyday I wake up got a hundred different hatas  
>Trying to keep this paper stacks look like elevators (elevators)<br>But no one really wants to hear my story (my story)  
>That's why I'm all alone, there's no one here for me<em>

_look me in my eye's and try to feel my pain  
>do you know how it feels to be left out in the rain<br>each and everyday theres someone judgin  
>me i worry bout y life and how I live in these streets<em>

_look me in my eyes and try to feel my pain__  
><em>_do you know how it feels to be left out in the rain__  
><em>_each and everyday theres someone judgin me__  
><em>_worry bout my life and how i live in these streets _

_I got no place to go I'm livin on a hope__  
><em>_And no one really knows__  
><em>_What the hell is goin on__  
><em>_How I feel inside, feelings I try to h-" _

Amy was cut off by foot steps and voices.

"Hey Sonic, did you see Amy today?" Asked the voice.

"Yeah Knuckles I saw her. She was so wrong for that dress and them shoes." Sonic said.

It was Sonic and his friend Knuckles.

Sonic was a blue hedgehog, which was well build, and fast on his feet so that means his is a track star. His friend Knuckles is a red echidna, who is build better than Sonic, his is kind of fast on his feet and he is on the New Emerald Jr High school's football team.

Sonic was Amy crush and hearing this made her heart hurt . . . A lot.

There voices got more distant, "Yeah she was wrong for that." Knuckles exclaims.

"I know right, she is a total D.U.F.F." Sonic laughs and Amy heart hurt even more that before.

"You know I think she likes you Sonic."Knuckles tell him.

Their foot steps stop and laughter feels the air, "Hahaha!" The laughter clams down, "Eww Amy liking me! That is gross. And besides, I like her friend or if you can call her a friend Sally. I and she been meeting up for her passed few months."

The foots steps resume and Amy heart is now broken. The school's back doors are open and then shut and the bell of the next period which she was skipping rang.

Amy sat there and cried her eyes out.

"I can't believe I thought he was different from the others." Amy cries.

Her eyeliner starts to run down her face. Amy puts her hands in her hair and pulls.

Some of the flower petals start to fall down, with the light wind which also blows her hair. Amy looks up at her slightly clouded sky.

Some of the tourist the roam around the city saw the crying Amy and thought it was a beautiful sight and started to take pictures of her. Also some of the reporters came to.

Amy had noticed this, "When i get up that well just move and say she is one ugly girl." She told herself.

Amy rest her head on her knees and more tears start to pour out. Some of the tourist starts to come closer to her and took more pictures.

Amy looks at them and more tears and the cherry blossom leaves came down.

"This is so going in my photo album."One over the tourist said.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later<strong>

The tourist and reporters had left and a was alone. The last our bell rang and Amy got her things ready and left.

**Gym Locker Room**

Amy was just about done changing when her '_friends' _came up to her.

A brown squirrel/chipmunk came up to Amy chewing on gum, she blow a bubble and popped it to get Amy's attention which it did. Amy turned slowly and looked at the chipmunk squirrel thing with no emotion.

"We didn't see you in Math or English. Where were you?" The girl asked.

"Sally it no-" Amy began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Sally tossed her hand off to the side, "We need you to do our homework."

Amy just stared at her still with no emotion, "No." She tells her.

With that Amy walks away.

Sally stood there dumbstruck

A brown fox with a tan tipped tail and red hair. She came up to her friend Sally, "Did she just tell us no." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Gym Floor<strong>

A female bear black came up on the court, dressed in a white track suit and a grey whistle around her neck, "All right ladies! We're playing dodge ball! So pick your team!" Said the gym teacher.

The girls started to pick their teams if that's what you can call it. All the girls against Amy. The coach blows the whistle, not even caring that the game is not even.

The girls on the other team ran to the balls, while Amy stood there with no emotion waiting to get pounded with dodge balls.

The other girls stopped running when they noticed that she isn't running to.

"AMY! ARE YOU BROKEN?" Asked one of the dimwit girls asked.

Amy walked off the gym court and went into the locker room.

Amy went to her locker and pulled out a purse and got out a tube of red lip stick, she then went to the girls locker room bathroom.

Amy looks at herself in the mirror and screams, **"I HATE YOU**!"

Amy then punched the large, long mirror. She pulled back her fist and stared at her bloody knuckles. Amy opens the tube of lip stick and put it against the wall and wrote in big letters, ' **I HATE YOU** **!**' in big, bold letters. Amy went in the stalls and dumped the tissues in the water.

After Amy did that she ran out if the school screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Gym Locker Room<strong>

"OMG!" Yelled one of the girls.

The other girls came running in. They all started gasping.

Sally and her friends were by Sally's locker.

A tan bunny was leaning on a locker, "What has gotten into Amy?"

Sally looks at her friend, "Bunnie, Amy is acting like total bitch." Sally answered.

A brown dog named Sissy looked at Sally.

Sally felt like she was being watched and saw Sissy staring at her, "Sorry Sissy." sally said.

Sissy turned back around nodding her head slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! That was the first chapter.<strong>**  
><strong>**Sorry about spelling.**

**The song is My Story by: Sean McGee****  
><strong>**PLZ review.**


	2. She met him

Okay I'm here with another chapter.  
>So on with it!<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, _A tan bunny was leaning on a locker, "What has gotten into Amy?"_

_Sally looks at her friend, "Bunnie, Amy is acting like total bitch." Sally answered._

_A brown dog named Sissy looked at Sally._

_Sally felt like she was being watched and saw Sissy staring at her, "Sorry Sissy." sally said._

_Sissy turned back around nodding her head slowly._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**With Amy**

Amy had ran all the way to the park. She was sitting on the bench by an apple tree. Amy sat there and stared. Stared at nothing until a black red stripped hedgehog sat next to her. The male hedgehog was wearing; cut up jeans, a pull over hoodie and black and white checker print Vans. The male hedgehog had earphones in with the music up loud.

Amy looks at him for a second and turned her head forward, the other hedgehog did the same to Amy. The black and red stripped hedgehog takes out his earphones, "Shadow." He told her not even making eye contact.

Amy raised a eyebrow at him think at he male was crazy, until she figured out it was his name, "Amy." She said look at nothing.

Shadow turned to Amy and puts a hand out, "Nice to make your acquaintance Amy."

Amy looked at his hand and shook it, "You to Shadow."

They let lose of their hands. Shadow put his earphones back in and looked back in the distant, they then sat in silence.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Nothing but silence.

. . . . .

"Why are you out here Amy?" Shadow asked her looking at her.

Amy looks at him, "I can ask you the same thing Shadow. Well," Amy looks down, "I ran. I ran away, "Amy looks back at his face, ". . . . . At lease I'm going to." Amy let out a bitter laugh, "When you think you have someone different and someone you can trust, "She let out another bitter laugh, "But you really don't. You just made that whole thing up, just so you can feel like you belong. But when you wake up from that dream, you come face first into reality. What your reason for being out here?"

Shadow ignores her question and looks at what she was wearing, "Well to me it looks like you ran away from gym."

Amy rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Shadow puts arm on her shoulder, "But you do speak the truth, well most of the truth. You always have at _least_ one person you _can_ count on." He stood up, "Well it was nice to meet you Amy." He stated walking off, but not before saying, "Good luck with the running away thing, and to answer your question about why I'm here, you don't always have a reason to do something. Bye Amy, it was nice to meet cha."

And with that he was gone out of sight.

Amy sighs, "I never just sat down and talked to someone like that." Amy stands up and walks home.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes later<strong>

Amy was about to enter the empty house when a voice called her name.

"Amy!" Yelled the voice.

"Huh," Amy turned around and saw Sally and Bunnie walking up to her house, "Oh . . . . It's you." Amy said bitterly.

"Whatva. We came here to check up on you." She said filing her nails.

Amy unlocked her door and walked inside, "Well, you should go back to where you c-"Amy was interrupted.

"Amy! That's you?" The voice said.

She steps out the house a little and looks to where the voice came from and saw Shadow unlocking the door next door to hers', "Hey Shadow. I didn't know you lived next door."

Shadow jumped the fence and walk up on her porch not even noticing the two girls in the yard, "Yeah I just moved here about three days ago. I just finished packing"

"**HEY AMY! WHO IS THIS?**"Yelled an angry Bunnie.

Shadow and Amy paid no attention to them.

"That's weird I never saw not one moving truck." Amy states.

Shadow leans against the door frame, "I do it at night. I don't want everybody over here flirting and what not."

Amy raises an eyebrow, "So you think that everybody wants to flirt with you?"

"Yeah, I do the last time I was moving every girl was in my personal space flirting." Shadow told her.

Amy rolls her eyes, "Maybe those girls back there want to flirt with you, but I don't and some of theses girls down here might want to, so watch your back, oh and stay away form Sonic the Hedgehog and those girls behind you and their crew." Amy said.

Shadow looked at Sally and Bunnie, "They seem nice, "Shadow looked at Amy face and started to laugh, "I kidding."

Amy glared at him, "See do that again I'm not gonna remember you when I come back." Amy warned.

"Yeah like anyone would forget this face." Shadow smiles and winked at her.

Amy opens her mouth and put a finger in it making gagging noises, "I-I-I th-think I wan-want to hurl." Amy said.

Shadow laughs and Amy joins in with him.

"Well I'll see you when ever I see you Shadow I got to go pack all my things." Amy said to him.

Shadow stops leaning on the door frame, stand up tall and then puts his finger on his forehead and salutes, "Do out there for this country soldier. But I highly doubt that you might come back alive, so, you have done well for this country. Keep that in mind out there soldier." He said to her.

Amy laughs and puts her hand on her side and stands up straight, "Sir Yes sir, I will keep that in mind." Amy put a hand out, "Till then." She said in her normal voice.

Shadow grabbed her hand, "Till then Amy."

With that said and done Shadow went back home.

Amy was just about to shut the door when Sally screamed her name.

"**AMY!**" Sally yelled.

"What?" Amy asked completely annoyed.

"Who was that?" Sally asked.

"None of your god damn business. Now go run along and go screw Sonic some more." Amy slammed the door and Sally stood there dumbstruck.

Bunnie looked at Sally, "You have been screwing around with Sonic?"

Sally looked at Bunnie, "Yeah and he said that he didn't tell anyone. So I'm guessing that Amy isn't anyone, she's more of a thing." Sally said starting to walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>In Amy's House<strong>

Amy was in her room backing all her things up. She had two suit cases full off clothes and one purse full with all the money she saved since she was 13.

Amy look out the window and saw Shadow in his room playing the guitar, "I would have thought that someone as mysterious looking as Shadow would play the guitar."

Amy grabs her thing and places them by her room door. She then goes to her desk and write a letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_As you see I'm gone. Dad I'm really sorry about this, its like I don't belong here. When you think you have someone different and someone you can trust, but you really don't. You just made that whole thing up, just so you can feel like you belong. But when you wake up from that dream, you come face first into reality. That's the same thing I told the neighbor. Oh and we have neighbors dad, you have to go and meet them, they have a nice son named Shadow. Well this is the end dad see you soon._

_See you so,  
>Amy Rose<em>

Amy grabbed her things and the letter and went into the kitchen, and got some tape and taped the letter to the door. Then left to start her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! How did you like chapter? Was good? Was it bad? I really need to know. So PLZ review!<br>Till next time, this is WITH IM LOST signing out!**


	3. He cried He came back He went to school

Okay I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So, on with it.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, _Amy grabs her thing and places them by her room door. She then goes to her desk and write a letter._

_Dear Dad,_

_As you see I'm gone. Dad I'm really sorry about this, its like I don't belong here. When you think you have someone different and someone you can trust, but you really don't. You just made that whole thing up, just so you can feel like you belong. But when you wake up from that dream, you come face first into reality. That's the same thing I told the neighbor. Oh and we have neighbors dad, you have to go and meet them, they have a nice son named Shadow. Well this is the end dad see you soon._

_See you so,__  
><em>_Amy Rose_

_Amy grabbed her things and the letter and went into the kitchen, and got some tape and taped the letter to the door. Then she left to start her new life._

* * *

><p><strong>5 Hours Later<strong>

A black Honda Accord pulls up in the driveway. The red male hedgehog sat in the car. The male hedgehog name was Michael, he was Amy's father.

"Man I got to take a vacation, working 19 hours a week is too much when you're this old." Michael said. Michael was only 34 years old and acts as if he was 47.

Michael looked at his door and saw the note the Amy left. He ran to the door think it was an eviction letter. He took the letter off the door and read it. After about two minutes later he was on the ground crying. The pedestrians walking by, was giving Michael weird looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**With Shadow**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs. I got up out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the room where the smell was coming from. He walked in the room.

"G-morning, mom" Shadow yawned to the light colored black and red hedgehog.

The woman in front of the stove looked at her son, and smiled, "Morning Shadow."

Shadow went over to his mother and looked over the stove. He put one arm on her shoulder. She looked at him with her blue ice and sweet a smile on her face. Shadow took one piece the bacon. His mother looked down at the cooking food and noticed what he had done.

Shadow stuffed the bacon in his mouth before she turned around, "Well, mom I'm gonna go take a shower you know that school starts today." Shadow was about to make a run for it when his mother grabbed his ear.

"Where do you think you're going mister? Did you know that your father is coming home today, I'm trying to make breakfast for your father?" Shadow's mother hissed at him.

Shadow looked back at his mother, "Dad is coming back home?" His mother nodded letting go of his ear, "He is coming home right now?" She nodded again, "I got to go get ready." Shadow said before running up the stairs.

His mother shook her head smiling as she looked down at her over down stomach, "I hope he likes his surprise." She said to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

Shadow's mother answered the door, and she screamed in pure joy to see her husband, she jumped on him, "I miss you _SOO _much."

The older Shadow's look alike kissed his wife, "Jame-"He was cut off.

"I said call me Jamie, you know I hate my real name Max." Jamie told him.

Max rolled his eyes playfully at her, "Well, _Jamie _I miss you so much."

Shadow came running down the stairs in a white fitted T-Shirt, black skinny jean, a black leather jacket, a reed tie, and red Vans.

He came up to his father, "Dad I missed you. Living with her was so bad with all those mood swings she was having." He told is father glancing at his now glaring mother.

Max looked at Jamie carefully and then saw her over grown stomach, he rubbed it carefully. He looked at his wife, whom was crying and kissed her forehead, "I was gone that long?" He said to her.

Jamie gave him a hug and cried into his shoulder, "Yeah but now that you're back we can be a family again."

Max nodded and hugged her tighter.

Shadow seat-dropped, "Um . . . . Sorry to interrupt . . . . Not really, but who is gonna take me to school?" He asked.

Max looked at his son, "I am."

* * *

><p><strong>At N.E.J.H<strong> **(New Emerald Junior High) Entrance**

Shadow stood there with his earphone in his ears, he walked through the doors of the school. Everybody stopped and stared as he passed by. Some of the cheerleaders did a little wave and a blow kiss, which he caught, and then, when they turned around he dropped it a stepped on it.

Shadow went into the office to get is schedule, and came out with it in his hands.

His first class was Mr. Buble Science; Shadow went down the empty hallways with his earphones still in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>In Mr. Buble Class<strong>

"– for the last time, no we do not have a test on this Mister Hedgehog." Said a annoyed brown wolf.

The class aught at Mr. Buble face.

The door open and Shadow come in still listening to music.

The teacher looked at Shadow, "So, are you the new student?"

. . . . .

. . . . .

When Shadow didn't answer the class started to laugh.

Shadow took his earphones out his ears, "What you say?"

The teacher's eyebrow twitched, "Are you the new student?" He asked again.

Shadow looked around and saw the girls that Amy told him about, they was staring at him with wanting eyes just like the other girls, "Um . . . . Yeah I'm Shadow. It was Nice to meet you. Mr. Bubble."

The class laughed again.

Mr. Buble pointed to an empty seat behind. Sally Acorn.

Shadow sat his folder on the desk and sat down.

"Has anyone seen Amy?" Mr. Buble asked.

Sally raised her hand, "Well me and Bunnie was over there yesterday and saw her with Shadow. You should ask him." Sally input.

The whole class eyes were on the music listening hedgehog.

The teacher slammed a ruler into his desk and Shadow flinched, "Have you seen Amy, Mister Hedgehog?"

Shadow looked at Mr. Buble, "Yeah I did, but she might not be showing up anymore." Shadow said.

Well that's how Shadow's classes and the rest of the year went, girls flirted, boys glared and teachers yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I might not be updating until I'm done testing is over.<br>So see you soon!  
>Bye!<strong>

**P.S. Shadow's dad worked off seas, he was not in jail.**


	4. No I can go, but yes I can?

Okay I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So, on with it.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, _"Has anyone seen Amy?" Mr. Buble asked._

_Sally raised her hand, "Well me and Bunnie was over there yesterday and saw her with Shadow. You should ask him." Sally input._

_The whole class eyes were on the music listening hedgehog._

_The teacher slammed a ruler into his desk and Shadow flinched, "Have you seen Amy, Mister Hedgehog?"_

_Shadow looked at Mr. Buble, "Yeah I did, but she might not be showing up anymore." Shadow_ _said._

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years Later <strong>

It is now the last of summer break and Amy and Shadow are going to the 12th grade. Amy's dad, Michael found a girl, got married and had a baby girl about two months ago, her name is Emily. Three weeks later when Shadow's dad, Max came home his wife, Jamie went into labor with her son, Demi. So Max decided to stay home and take care of his family, so he got a good job as a construction worker about 25 minutes out of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>With Amy<strong>

Amy had grown in the past few years and changed her style. She had gotten skinny, her breast had gotten bigger than they was before and her butt too. Her style was not like used to be, it was now tomboyish, she would dress or a skirt from time to time, but not she used to. Her hair had gotten longer to it stopped before her hips. Her hair would usually always in a ponytail, braided in the front and the back with a ponytail, which was not braided or the front braided and the rest down or in a beanie with the braided part in the front showing.

Right now Amy was wearing, a white tank top that stopped right at the being of her belly button, faded saggy blue jeans with one of the pants leg cut off at mid-thigh, her baggy pants showed off her plaid red, black and white boxers, and Converse one shoe red and the other black. Her hair was braided in the front and the rest in a white beanie. She had spiked, studs and hoops ear rings on her left ear.

Amy was outside her father's house with a duffel bag over her shoulder.

"I can't believe he still live here." Amy said in astonishment.

Amy went up to the door and knocks.

Heavy footsteps were coming towards the door then stopped, "Who is it?" The male voice asked.

"It's me dad, Amy." She answers.

The door flow open and there was her dad looking at her, "A-Amy is that y-y-you?"

She nods. Michael gave her a big hug, "Amy don't do that again." He cries, releasing her.

A white female hedgehog with yellow eyes and long gold highlighted hair, in a yellow sun dress carrying a baby that looks about two moths old comes down stairs and comes next to Michael, "Who is this?"

Michaellooks at the beautiful hedgehog on side of him, "This is my daughter, Amy."

The white hedgehog looks at Amy and points to herself with her free hand, "I'm Amanda, "She looks down at the light pink hedgehog baby with gold strips in her arms, "and this is Emily. I heard a lot about you Amy."

Amy nods her head and looks at her father, "So, "Amy starts, her put a hand on her fathers' shoulder, "you still making babies dad. Aren't you a little too old for that? I'm surprised that you still have it in you." Amy jokes.

Amanda laughs, "We're not that old he's only 38 and I'm 36."

Amy looks at them, "So can I come in?"

The both the adults blush with embarrassment and moves out the way.

While Amy was passing them up, she stops at Amanda and looks at Emily, "Can I hold her?"

Amanda nods, "When you put up your things up."

Amy went up stairs. She went in her old room. It was a cream colored walls, white carpet and . . . . New furniture? Her bed was a now queen sized with red comforter set, with a numeric sofa shaped as the number six, the sofa had two pillows. One was red and the other white. There was a white egg chair handing from the ceiling and a flat screen TV mounted up on the wall in font of her bed.

Amy starts to form a smile slowly, "Well this is currently not how I left this place."

Amy went into her closet and dropped her bag. Then she went out the room, into the living room and went up to Amanda, "I did what I had to do. Now can I hold her?" Amy asked.

Amanda nods and hands her Emily. Amy took her carefully from her mother; Emily opens her big eyes and stares at Amy.

"Hey, I'm your sister, Amy." Amy touches Emily chin, Emily grabs one of her finger and stare at it for a long time, then she starts to squeal and laugh.

Amy looks at her step-mother and smiles, "Emi sure is goofy."

Amanda looks at Amy in confusion, "Emi?"

Amy nods and looks back at the child in her arms, "Yeah it's her new nick-name. Isn't that right Emi?" Amy coos.

Emily stops squealing and laughing, and looks at Amy for a minute and then, breaks out into a fit of laugher. Amy smiles again.

Michael walked from out the kitchen and into the living room with the tip of his quills crisp and his face slightly coved with smoke, Emily stops laughing and looks at her father. The girl just looks at him and the first to start laughing again is Emily.

Michaelwasn't laughing, "I can't even cook Ramen Noodles right . . . . And they were in the microwave." Max crosses his arms and plops down on the cream leather couch.

Amy walks over to her dad with the laughing Emily, "Did you add water dad?"

Michaellooks up at her in shock, "You add water to them!"

Amy nods, "Yeah, "Emily reached for her father, "Even I know that."

Michaelputs up Emily and puts her in his lap, "Whatever."

"I'll be back dad; I got to go see someone. Bye Emi." Amy said walking out the house.

Amy shuts the door, and jumps the fence and knocks on the door.

"Shadow! Can you get that for me?" A female voice yells.

"Sure!" smooth voice said.

Footstep were heard coming to the door and stops, "Who is it?"

"It's the next door neighbor. Can we have a cup of sugar?" Amy asks.

The door opens, a shirtless Shadow opens the door, "Where's your cup?" He asked not even noticing that the girl in front of him I Amy.

Amy crosses his arm and glares at him, "_Soooo, "_Amy add a little emphasis to the word '_So'_,"little old Shadow don't remember me, "Amy puts a hand over her heart, "I'm hurt."

Shadow looks at Amy, "I don't even know you, what are you talking 'bout?"

Amy rolls her eyes, "It's me, Amy."

Shadow looks at her wide-eyed, "Amy that is you!" Gave her a big hug as if they known each other for year but in reality they only known each other for a day.

Shadow let her go, and looks at her completely, "Amy when did you get back?"

"Today. . . . Lets do something fun since it's the last day of summer break." Amy said.

Shadow nods, "Okay, it have this new teenaged club that just opened up last week, I haven't gone yet, so let's go today. The club opens at 11 o'clock. Come over at 10:50, that's if you can." Shadow explains.

Amy rolls her eyes, "I'm sure I can go."

* * *

><p>"No you can't go."<p>

Amy stares at her father in shock, "What do you mean I can't go?"

They were all in the kitchen table eating, Amy and Michael was sitting across from each other.

"Exactly what it means, you can't go." Michael tells her.

Amy drops her fork on the table, "Why not?"

Max put his fork on the table, "Because you have school tomorrow."

Amy rolls her eyes, "I might do, but I have to get registered, dad. " Amy looks over to Amanda, "Can you help me." Amy slumps down into her chair and mumbles, "I beat if I didn't leave I would have be able to go. "

Amanda looks at Max, "Honey, let Amy go. She just got back home, and she doesn't need to be stressing over school right now." Amanda told him.

Michaelnods his head, "I know that, but if she runs away again and this time she don't come back. I don't want to risk that again Amanda."

Amy looks at her father, "Dad, that what you're worried about? Why would I want to run away I just got back home? I love this place, I want to have a little sister, I want to have someone I can call mom again, dad. So, tell me why I would want to leave this place, when I have what I want?" Amy said to him walking away. She went up stairs to her door and slams the door.

Amy looks out the window and sees Shadow giving her a concerned look, Amy open the window. So does Shadow.

Amy sits on the window frame sideways with one leg hanging out and the other pointed up. Shadow did the same thing.

"What wrong with you?" He asked her.

Amy looks at him, "My dad is scared that I might run away again if I go to that club you were talking about."

Shadow shakes his head, "Well that sucks. I'm able to go, but now I don't want to go anymore."

There was a knock on Amy's door, "Come in!"

The door opens and her father comes in and stands next to her, he looks out the wind and sees Shadow and the sunny afternoon, "Hello Shadow."

"Sup Mr. R." Shadow gave a little nod.

Michael looks at Amy, "This is who you were going to that club with?"

Amy nods, "Yeah I _was_."

"Oh . . . Then you can go since it's with him." He said.

Amy looks at Shadow, "I can go dude, let me go get dress."

"Okay, wear something less boyish please." Shadow tells her before he shut the window.

Amy laughs at him and shut her window, her father left the room and Amy went through her duffal bag. She found a black spaghetti tank top, a white off the shoulder shirt, and black arm wamers, with red shinny jeans. She pick out a pair of white Convers with one string black and the other red.

Amy walks up to her window and shut the curtains, Amy looks at the clock, it read 10:20.

"I better get in the shower."

* * *

><p><strong>BYE! See you later!<strong>


	5. Club Escape

Okay I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So, on with it.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, Amy looks at Shadow, _"I can go dude, let me go get dress."_

_"Okay, wear something less boyish please." Shadow tells her before he shut the window._

_Amy laughs at him and shut her window, her father left the room and Amy went through her duffel bag. She found a black spaghetti tank top, a white off the shoulder shirt, and black arm warmers, with red shinny jeans. She picks out a pair of white Converse with one string black and the other red._

_Amy walks up to her window and shut the curtains, Amy looks at the clock, it read 10:20._

_"I better get in the shower."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Amy's Room**

Amy just got out the shower with a towel rapped around her upper body. She walks out the bathroom and walks back into her room. She walks into her closet and picks up her duffle bag off the ground and tossed in on her bed. She goes to her bag on the bed and grabs some underwear and slips it right on. Amy pushes the duffle bag to the ground. She then, picks up the spaghetti string tank top and puts in on, after that, she picks up the white shirt and put in on. The shirt hangs off of both shoulders.

Amy puts on her red skinny jeans, she looks down at them, "I should but some holes on them." Amy walks out her room and goes down stairs into the kitchen. She opens on of the dresser draw, she moves a couple of thing to the side until she found the scissors. Amy grabs them and went back into the room. She places the scissors on the bed and takes off the red skinny jeans. Amy places the jeans on the bed and grabs to the scissors and starts to go to work on the jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later<strong>

It is now 10:40 and Amy is now done with her jeans. So, she slips in them and was satisfied with them. Amy puts on her arm warmers and her white Converse. Amy took out a makeup kit her father bought when she was little; she went into her bathroom and places the kit on the counter. She open the kit and take out black eyeliner, and mascara and then applied both of them.

She opens her curtains and looks over at Shadow's room, "Shadow!" Amy yells.

Shadow walks over to the window and opens it, "Huh?"

"I'm ready to go!"

She yells with excitement in her voice.

Shadow nods, "Let me see what you're wearing."

Amy rolls her eyes, "No when you come pick me up." She said.

Shadow laughs, "Okay, I'm coming over right now." Shadow shuts the window, turns off the light and left his room.

Amy did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Stairs<strong>

Michael, Amanda, Emily and Amy were in the living room watching T.V.

Emily is on Amy's lap laughing the night away because of the faces Amy was making; Michael had his arm around Amanda on the couch looking down at the kids playing. They were just like a real family.

Amy sticks her tongue out and goes cross-eyed, Emi laughs at Amy and put her little hands on her face.

There was a knock on the.

_Knock, Knock_

Amy picks up Emily and walks tot the door, Amy looks at Emily, "You wanna come with me?"

Emily laughs and so does Amy. She opens the door and there is a Shadow in; a white Polo shirt, male black skinny jeans, and white Chucks.

Shadow looks her up and down, "You look good, but the baby is not in the right clothes to come with us."

Emily laughs as if she understands him, the teen's looks at the laughing Emily and start to laugh. Emily looks at Shadow and reaches for him, Shadow grabs her and tosses her in the air, and Emily starts to laugh.

Michael walks up behind Amy, "You to go have fun." Shadow hands Emily to her father. Michael pushed them out the door and shuts it.

Amy looks at Shadow and smiles, "Let's go _PARTY!"_

Shadow smiles, walks off the porch to his, motorcycle.

Amy runs up to the black motorcycle and gasps, "WOW!" Amy looks at Shadow, "Can I drive it?"

Shadow hops on the motorcycle, "Do you have a license?" He asks her.

Amy sighs and got on behind him, Shadow hands her a helmet. After they were all settled, Shadow took off.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later<strong>

They were in the parking lot of Club Escape. The newly build teen club.

Shadow and Amy hops off the bike and put their helmets on the bar handle and walk off.

Amy looks around at all the people, animals and cars, "Shadow there's a lot of people here, and I'm that I might see th-"She was cut off by a silky voice.

A white bat jumps on his back taking him by surprise, "Shadow o' buddy, what are you doing here? Yesterday when I asked you, you said that you wasn't gonna come."

A red echidna in a; white wife beater, leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and with vanes. The red echidna was Knuckles. He was next to Shadow

The white bat hops off Shadow's back and looks over at Amy, "I'm Rouge the Bat, what your name?" She asks her. Amy looks her up and down, the white bat was wearing a purple tank top with white short that stops at her knees and black gladiator sandals that went up her leg.

Amy looks at Knuckle who was looks at her to and then back at Rouge, "My name is Amy Rose."

Knuckles stops walking and stares at her, everybody stops walking and turns around and looks at him.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Shadow asks.

Knuckles points to Amy, "Amy Rose, the DUFF that went to middle school with me, Amy Rose?" He asks in shock.

Amy looks down sadly, "Yeah, that's me." Amy mummers sadly.

Shadow looks at Amy with concern written all over his face, "Amy do you want to go home? 'Cause if you do we can always come another time." Shadow reassures her.

Amy looks up and smiles at him sadly, "No I couldn't do that," Amy perks up a little bit, "I went through all this trouble just to get here."

Shadow smiles, "Then let's go _PARTY!"_

They all went running to the entrance to Club Escape. When they got there the line was short.

Rouge looks at them, "Man do I love short lines!" She exclaim.

When they reached the bouncer he just let them in without any questions asked.

The inside of Club Escape was amazing; there was a bright neon light show, small white round tables with little red cushioned stools, a bar that only have virgin daiquiris, sodas and water with a quick snack. Best of all they have great music.

The group gasps at the sight they see before them.

"This place is _AMAZING_!" Amy yells over the loud music.

They all nods in agreement. They then went off to the crowded dance floor. Amy looks around at the grinding teenagers and shakes her head.

They stop in the center of the floor. Rouge and Knuckles starts to dance together. Knuckles haves his arms around Rouge waist and Rouge was swaying her hips side-to-side on him.

Amy looks at them and then Shadow," Are they going out?" She asks him over the loud music.

Shadow nods. The song _Light up the World_ starts to play and Amy and Shadow danced in front of each other.

* * *

><p>After a few more song Shadow, Amy, Rouge and Knuckles got tried and went up to the bar. They sat down on the red stools.<p>

A male dog bartender walk up to the four, "Would you four like?" He looks at the girls, "Just to know, it on the house if you to lovely ladies do something for me." He winks at them.

Shadow and Knuckles took action, they put their arms over them in a protectively manner. The girls look at him in discus written all over their face and roll their eyes.

"You know you want some of this, but anyways what do you want?" He asks.

Shadow looks at him, "Um. . . . Four. . . . virgin daiquiris." Shadow said looking for reassurance.

They nod their head. The bartender went off to make their drinks.

A few minutes later the bartender was back with their drinks.

He places the drinks down, "That'll be 8 dollars." He said.

Shadow took out 10$ and hands to the man, "Keep the change, and tell your friends I'm ballin'."

The bartender jerks the money out of his hand and stomps off not before muttering, "Spoiled little brat."

They laughs at him, the then grab their drinks. The four was enjoying themes until Rouge spits hers out all over the counter top.

"What's wrong Rouge?" Knuckles ask her.

Rouge looks at them, "What if he spit in our drinks?"

Amy was still drinking hers when Rouge said that, she spit hers out on the counter top to.

Shadow looks at the to girls, "They taste to good to have spit in them."

Knuckles nods, "Yeah, he's right you know."

Amy looks at Knuckles, "What if he did? What if he spit in it after we denied him?" Amy shivers, "We might have his cooties in our mouths Rouge." Amy then pulls off one of her arm warmers and wipes her tongue dry. Rouge just to a napkin and wipe her tongue dry too. Shadow and Knuckle were laughing at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with another chapter of this story!<br>ByE!**


	6. Did you see THAT! Hi nice to meet you!

1Okay I'm back with another chapter of this story.  
>So. . . . Let's get to it.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, _He places the drinks down, "That'll be 8 dollars." He said._

_Shadow took out 10$ and hands to the man, "Keep the change, and tell your friends I'm ballin'."_

_The bartender jerks the money out of his hand and stomps off not before muttering, "Spoiled little brat."_

_They laughs at him, the then grab their drinks. The four was enjoying themes until Rouge spits hers out all over the counter top._

_"What's wrong Rouge?" Knuckles ask her._

_Rouge looks at them, "What if he spit in our drinks?"_

_Amy was still drinking hers when Rouge said that, she spit hers out on the counter top to._

_Shadow looks at the to girls, "They taste to good to have spit in them."_

_Knuckles nods, "Yeah, he's right you know."_

_Amy looks at Knuckles, "What if he did? What if he spit in it after we denied him?" Amy shivers, "We might have his cooties in our mouths Rouge." Amy then pulls off one of her arm warmers and wipes her tongue dry. Rouge just to a napkin and wipe her tongue dry too. Shadow and Knuckle were laughing at them._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**With Amy**

Amy was in her bed when her alarm clock on her phone went off.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Bee-**_

Amy tiredly stood up and walks to her phone on her dresser swaying and turns off the alarm. Amy went to her window and opens the curtains. She shields her eyes from the light. Amy went to her closet and took out her outfit for the day and her toothbrush. Amy went into her bathroom and took a quick shower.

Amy was done she took a towel and dried off. After that Amy puts on her bra and black boxers. She then picks up a blue fitted T-Shirt. The shirt had cuts on the stomach and paint splashed all over it. Amy picks up her green cargo that sagged. Amy walks out the bathroom swaying a little.

Amy went to her dresser ant took of a pair of white ankle socks. She went into her closet and took out her black Vans and went through her duffle bag and took out her shades and her skateboard. She went to the window and saw Shadow fully dresses. Amy waves to catch his attention which it did.

He opens up the window, so dose Amy.

"Hey Amy." Shadow said.

"Hi, that was something else last night huh?" Amy asks smiling.

Shadow nods, "I still can't believe that she really got on the bar."

They laugh.

Amy looks in Shadow eyes, "Shadow I want to make an entrance at school. Do you want to help me out?" She asks him with one of her eyebrows arched.

Shadow smirks, "Tell me what it is and I might just help."

Amy puts her skateboard on the window seal, "It has something to do with this little baby, some rope, me and you and confetti. Oh and your motorcycle," Amy told him.

Shadow slowly starts to form a smile, "Okay I'm in it."

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later<strong>

Amy was outside waiting on Shadow, with her skateboard and some rope. A door was shut and there was Shadow jumping over the fence with the confetti. Shadow was a V-Neck T-Shirt that fitted perfectly, some black shorts and red Converses.

"Okay I'm here, so tell me what this plan of yours is?" Shadow said walking up to her.

Amy rolls her eyes, "By the way love your outfit. "Shadow nods his head a little, "Anyway, the plan. . .

* * *

><p>Shadow was on his motorcycle holding the confetti. With Amy tied to his motorcycle by the string of rope riding her skateboard. They were only down the street from the school. The people who were in their cars trying to get to work were giving them crazy looks.<p>

"YOU'RE READY, AMY?"Shadow yells.

"YES!" She answers.

Shadow speed up to the school. Amy held onto the rope tighter. The school was in view and so were the people and animals that go there. Shadow starts to slow down and picks back up on speed. He turns into the student parking lot fast. The Amy went to the left towards the cars, she jumps and the skateboard comes up with her. She grabs hold of it and let's goes of the rope, and then Shadow pulls the confetti sting. Shadow start to slow down and park next to the car Knuckles and Rouge were at. Amy drops the board and land on top of it. She then rides her board through the clapping crowd, Amy found Shadow with Rouge and Knuckles.

Rouge was bawling at Shadow, "-I don't care, it's still dangerous for her to do that, Shadow!"

Amy went up to her, "Hey guys did you like my stunt?"

Knuckles looks at Amy, "I. . . . Myself. . . . Knuckles, _LOVED_ it." He said.

Amy went up to Rouge, "Hi, did you like it?" She asks.

Rouge looks at Amy wide eyes, "_LIKE IT_, "She screeches, "Amy that was dangerous! Don't ever do that again! "She yells at her.

Amy looks at the ground smiling, "Yes mother."

Rouge was taken back, "Mother! How old do I look? I still have my curves." Shadow and Amy looks around whistling, Rouge looks at Knuckles, "Do I still have my curves?"

Knuckles walks behind Rouge and gave her a hug, "Yes you do, but you can't see them because of the dress."

Rouge looks down at her dress. It was a dress that was fitted all the way to her bellybutton and was puffed out to until it reached her knees.

Rouge pulled herself for his grasp and stomps off to her first class.

Amy and Shadow went up to Knuckles.

"You don't say that to girls Knuckles," Amy told him.

Knuckles nods slowly to what Amy said to him.

Amy got between them and hocks their arms together, "Now lets go to class."

Knuckles look down at Amy, "You have your schedule already?"

Amy nods, "I printed it out yesterday."

They then, went into the school.

Their arms were still hocked together.

"Did ya'll know that all football players have booties?" Amy looks at Shadow and Knuckles butt, "And now I know that you and Shadow are football players."

Shadow and Knuckles looks at each other, and then at Amy.

"I do not have a butt."Shadow said to her.

Amy looks at him, "Whatever you say sweetie."

"I know I have a butt but it's not big." Knuckles said truthfully.

Amy looks at Shadow with a smirk, "See Knuckles not ashamed to admit it."

Shadow rolls his eyes at her, "Whatever Amy, but I know this for a fact. I don't have a butt."

"You just said but and butt twice in two sentences. So that mean you have a butt." Amy told him.

"Whateva you say Amy." Shadow said with a sigh.

"Who class you have first Amy?" Knuckles ask her.

"Um. . . . English, with Mr. Jones."Amy said looking at her schedule.

"Okay you have that class with all of us." Shadow tells her.

Amy nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Jones Class <strong>

Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were sitting in the back of the class.

"Okay class, today we are going to talk about your dream, goals and wishes." Said the cubby human named Mr. Jones.

Amy put her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss. Rose?" Mr. Jones asks.

Amy puts her hand down, "If we tell out wishes and dream, they will never come true." She told him.

"Yes that seems to come true most of the time, but some of the student dream will never come true anyways." Mr. Jones said to her.

"I though teachers were, supposed to have faith in their students." Amy told him.

"Yes we do, but I bet you the dream that they have right now might be about the negative and not the positive. I even bet. If you tell me your dream right now it was never gone come true." Mr. Jones was getting angry.

Amy stood up out her seat, "Okay." Everybody looks back at Amy, "I have two dreams and one of them happened today so I'll just tell you the second one. My dream was to run down the street with a AK47 in my hand shooting that moves." Amy said.

Some of the girls gave Amy weird look, and the other clapped and '_WHOO_s'. The boy did the same as the other girls.

"That dream may or may not happen, but there's no doubt that is never gonna happen. So take you seat Miss. Rose." Mr. Jones turns and starts to write something on the board.

Amy sat back in her seat.

Shadow leans over to her, "Girl you have some real guts." He whispers.

Amy looks at him and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hallway<strong>

Mr. Jones class walks out the room.

Amy and Shadow were in all the same class together.

"I still can't believe that you did that." Shadow said of the fifth time in two minutes.

Amy looks at Shadow, "You al-"Amy was cut off because she bumped into someone.

Amy was on her butt, "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Amy looks at the '_person' _she bumped into.

The '_person_' she had bumped into was a female white wolf with black wing and a bang over her right eye. The bang is stripped with black and white, her eyes color is very unusual, the one wasn't cover by the bang was an icy blue color and through the bang you can see the color red. Her ears were pierced, but all the ear rings were in her left ear, at the bottom was a spud, the next two were spiked and the last was a small hoop. Her white and black stripped hair was all over the floor so it must be long. She was wearing a red saint and sinner blood corset and a black St street burlesque bustle skirt the skirt has red and black stripped leggings underneath and her shoes were black combat boot. Her hand has black fishnet gloves on them.

Amy gathers up her folder and the rest of the things for the white wolf/bat hybrid. Amy stood up and put a hand out for the girl on the ground. The girl takes it, she straighten her long hair and clothes. Amy hands her, her things.

Amy looks in her eyes, "I'm Amy Rose."

The hybrid looks at Amy with no emotion, "I'm Luna the Wolf."

Amy looks at Shadow and back at her, "what class are you going to, you look new?" Amy asks her.

She looks through her things, "Um Mrs. Keys, Math."

Amy smiles at her, "We were just heading there, and you can come with us if you want?" Amy offers.

Luna nods, "That sounds nice."

"Okay, this is my friend Shadow." Amy said.

"Hi Luna," Shadow told her.

"Hi." She said.

They start to walk to their math class.

Amy looks at Luna, "BTY, I like your outfit its cool if you ask me. Oh and the reason I can tell you're is because I'm new to."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm done with, yet another chapter. Luna the Wolf doesn't be long to me she belongs to <strong>**NecromancyIsMyGame. And I will put your OC's in my story all you have to do is PM me (I will not say no). So Bye!**


	7. Introductions

Okay I'm back with another chapter of this story.  
>So. . . . Let's get to it.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, _She looks through her things, "Um Mrs. Keys, Math."_

_Amy smiles at her, "We were just heading there, and you can come with us if you want?" Amy offers._

_Luna nods, "That sounds nice."_

_"Okay, this is my friend Shadow." Amy said._

_"Hi Luna," Shadow told her._

_"Hi." She said._

_They start to walk to their math class._

_Amy looks at Luna, "BTW, I like your outfit it's cool if you ask me. Oh and the reason I can tell you're is because I'm new to."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Key<strong>**s Class**

**Normal POV**

On the way to Mrs. Keys class, Amy and Shadow had learned a few things about Luna. Like Luna don't really just make friends like they did in the hallway, they also learned that Luna don't show her emotions like a normal person does. Amy was inspired by the idea of not have any emotions and Shadow was kind of creped out by the idea of not having any emotions so he made a silent vow to Luna to have her emotions back on her face.

Right now, everyone just made it to Mrs. Keys class. Even Mrs. Keys did. Amy, Luna and Shadow were in to front of the class on side of each other.

Mrs. Keys walks to the front of the room were her desk was and place some paperwork on top of it. She turns around. Mrs. Keys is a white cat with black ears and a black tipped tail, she had pumpkin orange eyes, and her hair is spiked up. Mrs. Keys is wearing a white tank top with a black blazer on top with faded blue jean, and was wearing white sandals (**A/N** when I say sandals I mean gladiator sandals not flip flops). So in other words Mrs. Keys is very pretty.

"Okay everybody!" Everybody turns their attention to the teacher, "I know it's your first day so, we're going to introduce our self so we can get to know each other. So," She points to Amy, "you come up here and tells us your name and all, then the next person will come up here." Mrs. Keys sat on her desk and starts to swing her legs.

Amy stands up and walks in front of the board, "Okay, some of you may know as the girl that did that awesome stunt this morni-"Some dude interrupts her.

"That was you?" The boy shouts out from the back.

Amy smile, "Yeah that was me. So anyways, my name is Amy Rose. My next dream is to run down the street with a AK47 in my hand shooting everything that moves, and I mean everything."

A blue hedgehog raises his hand and Amy points at him, "Yes?"

The blue hedgehog stands up, "Are by any chance, the D.U.F.F that went to New Emerald Junior High with me?" The blue hedgehog asks her.

Amy looks at the blue hedgehog up and down. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue skinny jeans and white Chucks. Just that then, Amy recognized the blue hedgehog as Sonic the Hedgehog, her middle school crush.

"Yeah I don't go by that anymore American flag." The class laughs at what she said. Amy sat back down and so does Sonic.

Shadow stands in front of the board.

Just when Shadow opens his mouth to say something a girl yells.

"You're hot!"

All the other girls except Amy and Luna start to talk about how hot shadow is.

"Okay let the boy speak." Mrs. Keys said.

The talk stops, "Okay I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Most of you in this class room know me, most of you don't it doesn't matter. The craziest thing that I've ever done, I went to Club Escape with Amy, my friend Knuckles and his girlfriend Rouge. We all had virgin daiquiris so we weren't wasted . . . well, when I woke up I felt like I had a hangover. So anyways when we finished the drinks my friend was acting like she was wasted and got on top of the bar and . . . . "Shadow looks at Mrs. Keys and looks back at the class, " I can't tell you the rest, because its not a school conversation. So I'm done." Shadow sat back down in his seat.

Next Luna was up, "I'm Luna the Wolf, as you can see I have bat wing. So I'm hybrid, bye." Luna sat back down in her seat.

The person next up after was a female black hedgehog. The female hedgehog has natural looking purple streaked highlight, she has a bang off to the side coving her left greenish eye. She also has two ear rings in her ears, on each ear there were one heart and stud ear rings in her triangular ears. She has a peach color muzzle, pinkish and purplish color lips. The black hedgehog is wearing; a red tank top with a leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans which was tucked into her red knee length boots that has a 2 ½ inch heel.

Anyways the black hedgehog with the natural looking purple highlights stood in front of the class, "I'm Midnight Blackrosa. I'm 15 year old, "Some people raised their hands, "and before you asked I got skipped up to the twelfth grade. Please don't mess with me; you might get hurt because I've been told that I have more than one personality and frequently swear a lot. So I warned you." Midnight was just about to go to her seat, when she fell to the ground twitching.

Amy rushed over to her aid; Amy shook Midnight over and over until she saw that her eyes were opening. Amy was creped out by that look in her eyes and went back to her seat. Midnight stood up slowly and turns her head slowly towards Amy.

She ran up to Amy's desk, "When _**DID**_ I get _**HERE**_ lady!" She yells in Amy's face.

Amy looks at the girl like she was an alien or something, "How do I suppose to know?" Amy asks her.

Midnight turn she head to the board and to back at Amy, "I'm 'bout to do a cartwheel, you wanna watch me?" She asks Amy.

Amy shook her head no, "No then you're gonna get in trouble."

Midnight stares at Amy, "_Chicken wing, chicken wing  
>Hotdog and bologna<br>Chicken and ma-_ I forget the rest of the song." Midnight then walks back to her desk, took out her binder and pulls out a green marker and starts to draw something on the desk and then her face fell, "_**SHIT, FUCK! **_" Midnight starts to cry, "It was so pretty an-and I me-messed it u-u-up!" After that Midnight lays her head down on the table and goes to sleep.

"_**MAN**_! Just when I thought she was hot."A boy complains in the back of the room.

Everybody in the room sweat drops at that comment the boy said.

A female bright red hedgehog, with red hair with black tips, she wears an emo bang with all kings of shapes of red. The bright red hedgehog has royal blue eyes. The hedgehog is now wearing a fluffy white skirt that stops right at mid-thigh, with a black fishnet leggings underneath the skirt, she is wear a black off the shoulder top that has Scarlette written in white spray painted letters going sideways, and black boots.

"Okay my name is Scarlette. I can kick your . . . I can't say that word though, but I still will. I can be nice when being nice to so get don't come up to be all wrong." She then sits down back in her desk.

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

RING!

Mrs. Keys stands from off the desk, "Okay we will continue this tomorrow, you are now dismissed, oh and can somebody wake up Midnight."

Everybody walks out the class room and into the hallway and Luna said her goodbyes before heading for her next class. Amy and Shadow went up to the two girls that introduce themselves already.

"Hi it's nice to me you both." Amy said to them.

"You too, um . . . what class do ya'll have next. We're looking for Mr. Jones class?" Midnight asks returning back to her old self.

"Sure I'll show you, "Shadow offers, he looks back at Amy, "Go a head and go to gym, I'll be there in a few." He must have read her mind when he said the answer to the question she was about to ask him, "It's that way." Shadow points down the hall on the right, "Then all you have to do is keep straight all you'll be there." With that said Shadow walks with Midnight and Scarlette to Mr. Jones class.

Amy looks over to the hall were Shadow pointed at and went down all by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm done with another chapter. Midnight the <strong>**Blackrosa belongs to****MidnightMelody123 and ****Scarlette belongs**** to ****AgentofRedandblue****.  
>Till next time, bye!<strong>


	8. I made a bet

Okay I'm back with yet another chapter.  
>Let's do this!<p>

_I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else_

_Last time, "Sure I'll show you, "Shadow offers, he looks back at Amy, "Go a head and go to gym, I'll be there in a few." He must have read her mind when he said the answer to the question she was about to ask him, "It's that way." Shadow points down the hall on the right, "Then all you have to do is keep straight all you'll be there." With that said Shadow walks with Midnight and Scarlette to Mr. Jones class._

_Amy looks over to the hall were Shadow pointed at and went down all by herself._

* * *

><p><strong>With Amy<strong>

Amy was walking down the hallway when she saw a female leopard being put in a corner by a very muscular fox. Amy ran down the hallway to investigate more on the problem. While she was running towards them, two more people (animals) came running around the corner. One was a female jaguar and the other was a male tiger. When Amy made it down the hall the fox was on the ground and the leopard was walking with the people that saved her.

Amy ran up to them, "Hey is your friend okay?" She asks.

They stops walking and turn to Amy, so she really got a good look at them.

The leopard was the normal color a leopard was. She has beautiful long brown wavy hair that stops at mid-back and gorgeous blue eyes. The leopard was wearing; a white round neck fitted T-shirt with the word what written in blue big, dumb, stupid letters. She was also wearing black shinny jeans and blue boots and a lion pendant and white gloves that were fold at the bottom.

The jaguar was a spotless and has purple fur. Also she has amethyst (**A/N** it's a pale purple color) eyes and has shoulder length purple hair. Right now she was wearing; a black tube top that has two strings in the front that was tied in the back, royal blue shinny jeans and black Vans. Her gloves were held on by a black spiked bracelet and she has diamond stud ear rings in her ears.

The next one was the tiger. He has green and red stripes, his eyes were a chocolate brown color. He is wearing a white T-shirt underneath his black leather jacket, baggy blue jeans and red high tops and a black hat with his ears out.

The leopard gives Amy a big bright smile, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Can I get your names?" She asks them.

The leopard smiles at her again, "I'm Alexandra, "She points to jaguar, "This is Molly, and last but not lease Kourge." She turns back around and went down the hall.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Amy looks around the now empty hall, "Great now I'm late and I don't see Shadow anywhere!" She yells to herself. Amy starts to walk down the hallways and sighs to herself. Amy heard foot steps behind her. It sounded like the person was running. Amy turns around and saw a black blur running towards her at fast speed.

Amy stops in her tracks and moves out the way, but the blur grab her hand and run down the hallway towards the gym. Amy tried to see the face of the black blur, but the wind that hit her face made it really hard to concentrate when the wind dried her eyes out.

When they came to a stop she notices that the blur was Shadow. Amy to a step back and stuck out her right hand and a hammer appeared. Amy looks at her right hand and gasp. She drops the hammer and it disappeared right in front of her. She looks at Shadow, "Shadow?"

Shadow turns to her, "Huh?"

Amy looks at her right hand where that hammer had been, "Did y-Never mind forget about it."

Shadow took her hand and went into the gym. The class didn't start so they were good. They took a seat in the middle bleacher s next to Knuckles and Rouge and the three Amy seen in the hallway.

Knuckles looks at the two, "Where have you two bee- Is that lip gloss?" Knuckles ask looking at Shadow's cheek.

Shadow looks in the other direction, while Amy was looking on his cheek, "Yep!" Amy states.

Rouge leans over Amy and grabs Shadow's face, "Shadow why do you have lip gloss on your face?"

Shadow eyes wonders around meeting Amy eyes. He gave her the _'help me out of this and I'll give you something in return' _look.

Amy nods at him and pulls Rouge hand off his face, "Rouge, it's my lip gloss. When we was walking down the hallway, I tripped on brought him down with my and when I opened my eyes lips were on his cheek." Amy lies.

Knuckles who were nodding slowly with his hand on his chin looks at Amy, "Yeah that seems reasonable."

Rouge looks at Knuckles in shock, "I can't believe that you believe them. Amy doesn't even were lip gloss."

Knuckles looks at his girlfriend and shakes his head.

A male fox came next to them and sat down. The fox has blue eyes and two tails. His tails had green tips on them. He was wearing a black hoodie with a skywards sword on it and blue jeans. He also had red shoes with strips of white on them. He looks about 17 years old.

A female dog came out wearing a pink track suit and old Nikes, "Okay class this is your gym and power class. You'll be in here for at less and hour and thirty minutes. Today were gonna just chill out while I go sort thing out. Oh and before I forget you bring your own gym outfit here." With that she went out of the gym.

Everybody stood up and went on with their friends. Shadow looks at the fox next to him, "I'm Shadow."

The fox looks at him, "Robbie."

Shadow looks back at Amy and the others, "What are ya'll planning on doing during the school year?" Shadow asks them.

Knuckles smirk at him, "I know me and you are gonna play-"Amy cuts him off.

"Football or a cheerleading for me, but I want to try to be a little girly." Amy said.

Shadow shakes his head, "Amy, we know you're all boyish, but I don't think you should or can be a cheerleader." He said slowly with Rouge and Knuckles beside him nodding in agreement.

Robbie puts his hand on Amy shoulder, "I think you should try out for both of them."

Amy smiles at him and turn back to Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles, "See, someone I don't even know has faith in me."

"It's not that we don't have faith in you, but you dress all boyish and we don't think you'll look right in a skirt." Rouge said slowly making sure Amy can comprehend them.

Amy nods slowly, "Since that made perfect sense, I'm still gonna try out. If I don't get on the team I'll give you 10 dollars and if I'm on the team you give my 10 dollars each, plus this dude."Amy bets, pointing to Robbie.

Knuckles put a hand out, "Okay it's a bet." Amy shacks his hand glaring at him.

She let go of his hand, "You'll regret this later."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! You want believe with I saw at the movies Avengers, but I couldn't really just watch it because there was a old man next to me and he just blurts out thing randomly then her asked me if I seen Louis. Okay Alexandra, Molly and Kourge belongs to Alexandra the Leopard and Robbie belongs. Numbuhto Well till next time. BYE!<strong>


	9. That awkward moment when

Okay I'm back with yet another chapter.  
>Let's do this!<p>

_I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else_

_Last time__,__ Shadow looks back at Amy and the others, "What are ya'll planning on doing during the school year?" Shadow asks them._

_Knuckles smirk at him, "I know me and you are gonna play-"Amy cuts him off._

_"Football or a cheerleading for me, but I want to try to be a little girly." Amy said._

_Shadow shakes his head, "Amy, we know you're all boyish, but I don't think you should or can be a cheerleader." He said slowly with Rouge and Knuckles beside him nodding in agreement._

_Robbie puts his hand on Amy shoulder, "I think you should try out for both of them."_

_Amy smiles at him and turn back to Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles, "See, someone I don't even know has faith in me."_

_"It's not that we don't have faith in you, but you dress all boyish and we don't think you'll look right in a skirt." Rouge said slowly making sure Amy can comprehend them._

_Amy nods slowly, "Since that made perfect sense, I'm still gonna try out. If I don't get on the team I'll give you 10 dollars and if I'm on the team you give my 10 dollars each, plus this dude."Amy bets, pointing to Robbie._

_Knuckles put a hand out, "Okay it's a bet." Amy shacks his hand glaring at him._

_She let go of his hand, "You'll regret this later."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Next Class**

Amy and Shadow was walking down the hall when Amy asks him, "Shadow who lip gloss was on your face?" She asks.

Shadow looks at Amy, "You remember that crazy girl, Midnight we seen in Mrs. Keys class?" Amy nods her head, "When I was about to go to gym she had a different personality and became all I really don't know what to call it so I think you can figure out the rest." Shadow said to her.

Amy nods her head slowly in the other direction then she quickly turns her head to her butt and back to Shadow, "Hey Shadow does my butt look big enough to be on the football team or with the cheerleaders?" She asks out of the blue still looking at her butt.

Shadow face reddens, "Um I think you should asks someone else that question." Shadow looks away from her.

Amy nods and looks around the school. She was a green hedgehog that was looking at her as she walks by. "Shadow stay right there, okay."

Amy ran to the green hedgehog who was staring at her. "Hey green dude!" Amy yells to him.

The green hedgehog smirks at her, "The names Scourge. What do you need?" He said to her.

"Okay Scourge, does my butt look big enough to be on the foo-"Amy was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

Amy looks up at the owner's hand, it was Shadow. "Let's get to class." Shadow removes his hand from her mouth and took her hand.

"Shadow, why did you do that? You told me to ask someone else." Amy said to him.

They walk into their Social Study class and took a seat in the middle next to Rouge.

Shadow looks at Amy, "When I told you to ask someone else, I meant Rouge. Not that creep." He told her.

Rouge looks at the two with an eyebrow up, "What happened?"

Amy looks at her, "Just a few minutes ago if my butt looks big enough to be on the football team or with the cheerleaders. I thought he was going to give me a straight forward answer, but he told me to ask someone else. So, I found this boy named Scourge about and Shadow here took me away before I could have gotten an answer." Amy told her.

Rouge gave her a crazy look, "You asked the man whore, you better be lucky Shadow stopped you when he did. You could've gotten AIDS or something." Rouge told her.

"Speaking of the man whore," Shadow said out loud.

Amy looks at the door and saw the green hedgehog she saw in the hallway walking towards her.

Scourge was a green hedgehog that looks just like Sonic. He was wearing a white tank top with a leather jacket a cross his shoulder and grey skinny jeans with white red stripped Adidas. He also had shades on and The New Tattoo. It was an elongated curvy design in black with dragon like mouth. He sat in front of Amy.

He turns around a smirks when he saw her staring at his tattoo, "Hey your that girl who was about to ask me that question about your butt. So what's you name?"

Amy removes her eyes from his tattoo, "I love your tattoo, but I can't tell you my name."

Scourge looks around, "Um what planet are we on?"

Amy stares at him wide-eyed, "You don't know what planet we're on? I'll answer that in just a minute." Amy stood up and raised her hand.

The teacher was a small female medium sized human . . . with cat ears and tail? She was wearing a turquoise pencil skirt and a yellow tank top turtle neck shirt. Also has white Alaia leather T-bar pumps. Her hair was the color red and was in a bun with a few strands of hair coming down from the side of her ears and in from the bun. She was very pretty.

"Yes?" She answers.

"Um by the why I love your shoes, but this student right here, "She points to Scourge,"doesn't even know what planet we're on right now. I think he needs medical treatment." Amy said with concern in her voice.

The class laughs at her.

"Well I–"The teacher was cut off by a familiar voice.

"_OMG! IT'S THE GIRL FROM MRS. KEYS CLASS AND THAT OTHER DUDE!" _It was Midnight_._

Amy looks to the door and screams, "_SHADOW IT'S MIDNIGHT!_"

Shadow stood up and looks to the door and sits back down in his desk, "AMY KEEP IT DOWN SHE MIGHT _HEAR _US!"

Amy sits back down and looks to the animal next to her and smiles. The animal next to her was a pure white female hedgehog with gold eyes. She had all her white hair in a curly ponytail. She was wearing golden hoop ear rings and golden bangles all sizes up her arms. Also she was wearing a black and white streak Tankini top and gold Denim jeggings and with black ankle cuff sandals.

"Hi I'm Amy, what's your name?" Amy asks.

The white hedgehog smiles at Amy, "Angelica." She answers.

Amy looks her up and down, "I love your shoes. How do you keep your fur so white?"

Angelica looks around, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Oh I take a shower or a bath twice a day." Angelica answers awkwardly.

Amy looks back at Scourge, "We're on planet Earth BTW."

Scourge rolls his eyes and face the front.

Midnight sat in front of Rouge.

The human/cat thing stood up in front of her class. Amy heard her mutter, '_These classes get weirder every year._'

"Okay, I'm Miss. Train I'm your Social Studies teach-" She was cut off by Amy.

"Miss. Train now I know why you're not married. So let me just tell you this. You know that awkward moment when your standing in front of a class and you forgot to stuff the other one."

Miss. Train looked confuse, "What are you talking about?"

Amy points to her chest, "You forgot to stuff the other one."

Miss. Train looks down a turn a dark red color. "I'll be back." With that the teacher ran out of the room with the class laughing their asses off.

Shadow looks at Amy, "You're retarded." He managed to say laughing.

When the class saddled down there was only one animal still laughing hysterically . . . . It was Midnight. She was on the ground rolling in circles laughing. The whole class sweats drops at her.

Scourge looks to the brown cat next to him, "She is one crazy ass girl."

The cat smirks at him, "Yeah, but the crazy ass is the best ass."

Scourge smirks back at him, "And the best ass is the crazy ass." They laugh with each other.

Amy starts to mean mugging him; she then turns to Rouge, "You were right he is a man whore."

The teacher came in with the same size breast this time, "Okay where you are seating will be your permanent seats for the rest of the year." Miss. Train looks at the laughing Midnight on the ground and shakes her head.

The door opens and a female black hedgehog with pink quills underneath the black came in. She has turquoise eyes and her hair was pulled up to a messy bun. She was wearing a white off the shoulder top with a black tank top underneath and camouflage skinny jeans and tan combat boots and grey dog tags.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new around here." She took a seat in front of Shadow.

"Okay the next to days are free days including today. So, chat away but be quiet." Miss. Train went to her desk and got on her lap top.

The girl that sat in front of Shadow turns and looks at Amy, "I'm Eclipse, what's your name?"

"I'm Amy. "Amy looks around, "Am I trippin' are what because, it has some unusual name around here, Midnight, Shadow, Rouge, Scourge and Knuckles. No offence to y'all." Amy said.

Rouge took offence, "Why would you name next to that man whore? I thought that we were friends."

Amy looks around, "Hey where's my skateboard?" She asks.

Shadow looks around, "Maybe you put it in Knuckles car?"

Amy nods, "Yeah I think I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Done with yet another chapter! Angelica belongs to AmyxSonicgurl102. Eclipse belongs to Eclipse the Hedgehog. Till next time. Bye!<strong>


	10. This is for Lisa my love

Okay I'm back with yet another chapter.  
>Let's do this!<p>

_I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else_

_Last time, __The girl that sat in front of Shadow turns and looks at Amy, "I'm Eclipse, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Amy. "Amy looks around, "Am I trippin' are what because, it has some unusual name around here, Midnight, Shadow, Rouge, Scourge and Knuckles. No offence to y'all." Amy said._

_Rouge took offence, "Why would you name next to that man whore? I thought that we were friends."_

_Amy looks around, "Hey where's my skateboard?" She asks._

_Shadow looks around, "Maybe you put it in Knuckles car?"_

_Amy nods, "Yeah I think I did."_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"Look, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." I said about to walk away, But I was pulled back by a strong grip, "Let go Shadow." I try to pull from out of his grip but it didn't even budge.

"No." He simple said. He pulls me into his chest, "Why did you have to hide it? We all know you love me."

I looks away from him, "No I don't love you." I pull out of his grip and was about to walk away but he caught me again. We were face to face.

Shadow's eyelids were half open, "You don't know how bad I want to kiss you." He said to me.

I can feel the blush come on to my face, "But you can't, so just let go and forget about me."

Shadow grip loosen and I pull away from him.

"Bye Amy." With that Shadow walks away from me.

_Clap, Clap_

_Clap, Clap_

_Clap, Clap_

"Ms. Rose, Mr. Hedgehog. That was fantastic!" My drama teacher, Mr. James, said.

Shadow and I walks off stage and up to the teacher. That moment right there I notice that Mr. James was that dog at Club Escape that night and he was the bartender. I took a step back away from that animal.

Shadow and Mr. James gave me a crazy look.

"Amy what's wrong?" Shadow asks me.

I point to the teacher, "That's the bartender from yesterday."

Shadow looks at Mr. James closely, "That is that creepy bartender we saw yesterday."

Mr. James sighs and went up to the stage and sat on the edge. "It has seemed that they found out that I'm a bartender."

Shadow and I went up to Mr. James and sat down on each side of him.

Shadow puts an arm around him, "What's the problem?" Shadow asks.

Mr. James looks at Shadow, "My Lisa was put in the hospital a couple of days ago and I wrote her a song, but I don't sing and I really want her to get better and this might show her that I really care for her."

Shadow looks of at the distance. He was staring at the class in the auditorium. "Maybe I can help you with that for a small payment," Shadow bargains.

Mr. James eyes glistens, "Really! I'll do anything."

Shadow hops off the edge of the stage and faces Mr. James, "Okay if I sing the song, me and my friends get free drinks for three months."

"No, that can't happen. If the boss finds about that I'll be fired." Mr. James explains.

Shadow walks to on of the seats, sat down and crosses his legs and arms, "Well I guess you precious little Lisa will never know you love her."

Mr. James sighs, "Fine I'll do it. Just wait so I can get the song out of my car." The teacher left the auditorium.

I smirk at Shadow shaking my head.

"What?" He asks smiling.

I push myself backwards on the stage and stood up, "You know what you did to that man." With that I went back stage.

I saw a trunk at was full of customs and wings. I went up to the trunk and took out a pink wig that matched my hair but the bangs had black tips. I put on the wig and walk deeper backstage. I was my reflection in a mirror. I walk closer to the mirror and notice something wrong about it, the reflection was wearing the same clothes but . . . . . different colors and the eyes color were scarlet? I went up to the mirror ant touched it, I jumps back scared for my life. I really felt something.

"What's wrong with the mirror?" I heard a voice say.

I look wide-eyed at the mirror and went screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shadow<strong>

Shadow sitting next to a black hedgehog with green and yellow highlights in his head. His hair has four bangs with green and yellow tips and his hair was back like Sonics'. The hedgehog has blue eyes. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, a black, red and white plaid button up shirt on with whit Converses on.

Shadow looks at him, "Shadow."

He other hedgehog looks at Shadow, "Acid."

Shadow looks at the stage, "Cool-"Shadow was cut off by a ear-piercing scream.

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

Shadow looks at stage and saw . . . . Two Amy's run from back stage? Amy number one came and ran behind Shadow and Amy number two came and hid behind Acid.

Shadow and Acid looks at each other and back at the two Amy's.

"Amy what's going on?" Shadow asks the one behind him.

Amy took of the wig and walk in front of Shadow, "Shadow I went backstage and found this wig, "Amy points to the wig on the floor, "so I put it on. Then I went deeper backstage and saw my reflection which I thought was her. "Amy points to the scarlet eyed Amy.

The scarlet eyed Amy stood up and walks up next to Amy, "I'm Nighterly the Hedgehog, but call me Night."

"Okay I'm Shadow and this is Acid." Shadow introduces.

Amy looks at Acid, "Hi I'm Amy."

The auditorium doors open and Mr. James walk in with a sheet of paper and a guitar. "Shadow I have the paper."

Shadow stood up and takes the paper from Mr. James and reads over it, "Okay I'm glad I took Spanish last year."

Amy looks at the few students they have in drama class and saw Luna in the second row. "Hey Luna I did know you had this class."

Luna stood up and walks next to Amy, "Me too." That was the end of her talking episode for this class period.

"Ahem!" Shadow clears his throat, "Okay I need the guitar." Shadow clears his throat one more time and starts to sing.

"_I met a girl out on the boardwalk_

_She had a smile _

_It left me awestruck_

_If I'm dreaming then I hope nobody wakes me up_

_Before my dream gets good_

_I thought I needed some 911 out on the boardwalk_

_I'm feeling love shock, I felt my heart stop_

_Like an old romantic move everything was in slow motion_

_That's when I feel into the ocean_

_When she walks on the sand_

_I swear her feet don't touch the ground_

_Is it something in her smile, makes it all worth while?_

_I met a girl I kissed a girl her name is Lisa_

_Like Mona Lisa, her name is Lisa_

_And all the way home all I could think about was Lisa_

_Like Mona Lisa her name is Lisa._

_Aunque tu me has dejado en el abandono. _

_(Although you have abandoned me)_

_Aunque ya has muerto todos mis ilusiones._

_(Although you have killed my illusions/hopes)_

_En vez de maldecirte con justo encono, _

_(Instead of speaking ill/damning you with justified bitterness)_

_En mis sueños Te colmo..._

_(In my dreams, you are the ultimate...)_

_En mis sueños te colmo...de vendiciones._

_(In my dreams, you are the ultimate... of blessings)_

_When she walks on the sand_

_I swear her feet don't touch the ground_

_Is it something in her smile, makes it all worth while_

_I met a girl I kissed a girl _

_I loved a girl her name was Lisa_

_Like Mona Lisa, her name is Lisa_

_All the way home all I could think about was Lisa_

_Like Mona Lisa her name is Lisa_

_Like Mona Lisa her name is Lisa_

_Like Mona Lisa her name is Lisa."  
><em>

Shadow finishes the song and the little class claps for him. Mr. James, Amy, Acid, and Night had tears in there eyes. Luna was just clapping but from the looks of it, it seemed though as if her expressions had loosened, but tightens back up.

"Shadow thanks, it was great. I'm sure Lisa would love this song." Mr. James congratulates.

Shadow hops off stage, leaving the guitar on the stage, and walks to Amy. "Amy is you okay?"

Amy nods, "It's just the day I left I remember you playing the guitar, but now that I hear it, it's just so beautiful." Amy starts to cry.

Shadow puts an arm around her shoulder, "Hey we all have our perks."

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

"Okay, class it's time to leave. See you tomorrow." Mr. James said.

Amy looks at Shadow, who was walking out the door holding their stuff with Luna next to him. Amy narrows her eyes and ran to him. When she was just a couple of inches away she jumps on his back, startling him a little. "Shadow it's time, now walk my pet."

Shadow chuckles at her, "Okay, but remember this day Amy."

Amy rolls her eyes, "Shadow remembers when I saved your butt about that lip gloss so this is my favor." Amy said to him.

Shadow walks out the door and into the hallway where many animals were giving them weird look. "Amy whatever you say."

"Darn right it is, darn right it is. . . . Shadow and speaking of butts yours comfortable, it feels like I can fall asleep on your back." Amy lays her head on top of Shadow's head for a minute before falling to sleep.

When Shadow realized this he quickly woke her up by shaking his shoulders, "Amy get up."

Amy yawns and sits her head up, "Do you have fleas or lice."

"No, why would I have fleas?"

Amy shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, just wondering." Amy looks down at Luna who was looking up at her, "Hey girl how you been I haven't seen you since first period."

Luna nods, saying that she was good.

"That's good." Amy looks over Shadow hair and saw Rouge and Knuckles. "Rouge! Knuckles!" She yells.

The turns around and smirks at the two.

"I see you two been busy." Rouge said.

"Yep Shadow sung a song for that creepy bartender we saw at the club. Did you know was the drama teacher?" Amy asks.

Rouge shook her head and looks at Luna, "Hey Luna haven't seen you since second period."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! With another chapter of the story. Sorry about being late I have finals this week and I've been studying hard. Night the Hedgehog belongs to Nighterly the Hedgehog 97. Acid belongs to Breaking-One-Parade666. The song was Lisa by: Ernie Halter.<strong>


	11. Lunch Time!

I'm so sorry about that long wait!  
>I don't mean to wait that long to update.<p>

_I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else_

_Last time, __When Shadow realized this he quickly woke her up by shaking his shoulders, "Amy get up."_

_Amy yawns and sits her head up, "Do you have fleas or lice."_

_"No, why would I have fleas?"_

_Amy shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, just wondering." Amy looks down at Luna who was looking up at her, "Hey girl how you been I haven't seen you since first period."_

_Luna nods, saying that she was good._

_"That's good." Amy looks over Shadow hair and saw Rouge and Knuckles. "Rouge! Knuckles!" She yells._

_The turns around and smirks at the two._

_"I see you two been busy." Rouge said._

_"Yep Shadow sung a song for that creepy bartender we saw at the club. Did you know was the drama teacher?" Amy asks._

_Rouge shook her head and looks at Luna, "Hey Luna haven't seen you since second period."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Lunch Time**

Amy, Night, Luna, Robbie, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow were in the lunch line with Midnight behind them.

Amy looks at the food; it was tacos and cookies or spaghetti, string beans and corn. Both of the meals look quite edible but not all the way. The meat in the meal had little pink dots on them. Amy looks at Shadow, "Which of them should I eat?" She asks.

Shadow looks at the food, "The oranges."

Amy looks at the counter of food and saw an orange, "Thanks Shadow."

"Hey lunch lady peoples!" It was Midnight.

Amy looks at Midnight, "Midnight what the French toast are you doing?" She asks her.

Robbie looks at Amy, "What the French toast, really Amy really."

Midnight looks back at the lunch ladies, "I gonna sing you all a song."

Midnight took a couple of steps back and a deep breath.

"_Hey I just met you_

_This might sound crazy!"_

This caught everybody's attention in the cafeteria.

"_But here's your kitchen,_

_A sandwich maybe!"_

Midnight finishes her song and skips back in line. The cafeteria was dead silent; the whole student body had the 'WTF' look on their faces.

_**TOOT!**_

Amy looks wide-eyed at Shadow, "OH MY FRENCH TAOST LOVING GOD! SOMEONE JUST FARTED!"

The whole student body laughs, but there was only one person who was taking it _to_ serious was Midnight. She somehow got on top of a table with students that were laughing even harder that before because of her. Midnight was on her stomach bang on the table. When the laughter was settled, there were only one table still laughing and that was the table Midnight is on. Midnight was on the table sleeping and drooling.

The lunch line moves and Amy takes the orange and walk off and took a seat were Scarlette was sitting all by herself. Amy takes a sit across from Scarlette, "Whatsup?"

Scarlette looks at Amy, "The sky." They laugh.

Shadow and Night took a seat next to Amy, "What's funny?" He asks.

Robbie and Luna took a seat next to Scarlette. "Yeah, what is funny?"

Rouge took a seat next to Night and Knuckles took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"I really want to know too?" Knuckles said.

Scarlette looks at the new animals, "Who are you guys?"

Rouge points at Knuckles, "This is my boyfriend Knuckles and I'm Rouge."

Robbie nods at her, "Sup, I'm Robbie."

Luna looks at Scarlette, "Luna."

Scarlette looks at all of them personally, "Okay nice to meet you, I'm Scarlette."

"Hey Scarlette and Shadow, how you been?" Everybody turned there heads towards the voice.

There was a male red hedgehog with black streaks down his arms and legs. He was wearing a red, black and white plaid shirt, with grey skinny jeans and white Converse high tops. His hair was in a spiky ponytail with one thick string of hair coming down the middle of his face.

"Sup." Shadow nods.

"Hey Chaos, how it's been I haven't seen you since third period." Scarlette said to him. Scarlette looks at Robbie, "Can you move down one? I want my best friend to seat next to me."

Robbie nods and moves down a seat.

Chaos took a seat next to Scarlette, "I have been great since third period. " Chaos looks at everybody, "Hey I'm Chaos the Hedgehog."

Amy was the first to speak up, "I'm Amy. " She looks at Shadow, "Are you related to everybody that has the last name hedgehog, 'cause there is a lot of animals the go by that name?" Amy asks him.

Shadow shakes his head, "No but he is my adopted brother."

Amy made a 'o' face, "Then where was he when we went out, if he was home when we went out Ima be so bad at you." She told him.

Shadow laughs at her, "No he was at my grandma's house for the summer."

While this was going on a Chaos and the other all ready introduce themselves and were in their own conversation. Chaos how ever was looking at Amy and Shadow laughing and smiling together.

Scarlette pokes Chaos shoulder, "Why are you looking at them like that?"

Chaos takes his eyes off of Amy and Shadow and puts them on her, "They look nice together, and they really get along. It took a while for Shadow to smile and laughs like that."

Scarlette had a question mark on her face, "Wha-What are you talking about? I know we have been best friends since _forever! _And I _still _can't understand you. "

Chaos laughs at her, "Shadow lost someone really dear to him couple of years before I came into his life. When I came they told me little parts of the story, but since I'm smartish and know how to solve a puzzle. I can up with a theory."

Scarlette's eyes were shining, "Ooohh, tell _please_!" She begs.

"It's not my place to tell you that." Chaos looks back at Amy and Shadow.

"Sup," It was Acid.

Amy smiles at him, "Nothing much."

Acid took a seat next to Shadow and looks around the table, "Hey why doesn't anyone have a tray?" He asks.

"Because, the meat still was pink," Rouge said.

Amy rises up her hand, "Um I have an orange, so I have something to eat. Um but, I don't know about y'all but I sharing so you all can starve."

Shadow looks at her, "Aw, what about 'bout the dude that gave you a ride this morning."

"O-"Amy was cut off.

"Also what about your twin," Night said.

Amy puts her hand up in defeat, "Alright, alright, alright. You two can get some." Amy breaks the orange into three pieces and hands Night and Shadow one.

"Thanks Amy." Shadow said to her.

"Yeah, what he said." Night said about to eat her lice of orange.

"Wait, don't eat it yet we have to cheers." Amy puts her orange out in the middle and Might and Shadow do the same.

"Cheers!" They yell in at the same time and then eats there orange lice.

Out of the blue the cafeteria's door was busted open and girls came running in. They were wearing; a red and white cheerleading uniform. The shirt stopped above their bellybutton and the skirt stopped right at mid-thigh.

One of them had a bullhorn in their hand stepped up, "OKAY EVERYBODY NEXT WEEK IS THE CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS! SO WHO EVER WANT TO JOIN COME NEXT WEEK IN THE GYM AND 4:00! ALSO THERE'S A PREP FALLY TOMORROW!" The girls run out the cafeteria screaming.

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

The lunch bell rang and they stood up and grab their thing and left for their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Once again… Sorry for that long wait I've been very busy lately. Chaos the Hedgehog belongs to Chaos the Hedgehog. Ima try to up date like once a week or so. <strong>


	12. MOM!

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

_Last time,__ "Cheers!" They yell in at the same time and then eats there orange lice._

_Out of the blue the cafeteria's door was busted open and girls came running in. They were wearing; a red and white cheerleading uniform. The shirt stopped above their bellybutton and the skirt stopped right at mid-thigh._

_One of them had a bullhorn in their hand stepped up, "OKAY EVERYBODY NEXT WEEK IS THE CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS! SO WHO EVER WANT TO JOIN COME NEXT WEEK IN THE GYM AND 4:00! ALSO THERE'S A PREP RALLY TOMORROW!" The girls run out the cafeteria screaming._

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

_The lunch bell rang and they stood up and grab their thing and left for their next class._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Mr. Love Class**

Shadow, Amy, Acid, Angelica, Alexandra, Molly and Kourge were all sitting in the middle of the classroom waiting on the teacher when . . .

A light purple hedgehog bust into the classroom with Sonic trailing right behind her; from the looks of it, Sonic seems to be pleading and the light purple hedgehog was just standing there arms crossed and with an annoyed look on her face.

The light purple hedgehog turns to the pleading Sonic, "Look we're over!"

Sonic stops pleading, "Wha-what? No we can't be over, I didn't do anything wrong."

Amy looks back and forth between the two, "Who's that girl?" She asks out loud.

"That's Lucy." Answers Kourge.

Amy looks at him with a question mark on her face, "How do you know that?"

Molly looks at him, "Yeah how _do_ you know that?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kourge looks at Lucy, "I had class with her last period."

"Okay." Amy said turning back around.

"Sonic you know what you did! Yesterday was my birthday and you were out with that _thing_ Sally!" She yells at her.

"No I wa-" Sonic was cut off.

Lucy holds her phone in front of his face, "Okay so you weren't at her house yesterday sucking faces."

Sonic sweat drops, "Um… That's not me."

Lucy puts her phone her pocket, "You know what I'm through with you! I gave you all those chances and this is what I get from doing so!" Lucy yells.

She was about to walk away from Sonic when he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him. "You're not goin' anywhere."

_Slap!_

The whole class gasps.

Lucy just slapped Sonic in the face. She yanks her wrist out of his grasp, "Don't you ever touch me."

Just when Lucy was about to turn away from him, Sonic grabs a hand full of her hair. "I can touch you where ever I like."

Lucy elbows him in the chest which causes him to let go of her hair and grabs his ears and brought his face to her knee. Lucy grabs sonic on the ground, "Sonic touch me one more time, Ima make sure you ain't having children." With that Lucy stomps her way to the back seat in the classroom.

Amy looks at Shadow, "Hey it has a song that'll be good for this moment."

Shadow looks at Amy, "How does it go?"

Amy looks Lucy, "Um… Something likes this…"

"_It took too long  
>It took too long<br>It took to long for you to call back  
>And normally I would just forget that<br>Except for the fact it was my birthday  
>My stupid birthday"<em>

The people around Amy starts to clap there hands.

"I played along  
>I played along<br>I played along  
>rolled right off my back"<p>

In the back Lucy was in the back listening to Amy sing the song. Sonic was still on the floor listening to Amy also.

"_But obviously my armor was cracked  
>What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?<br>Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_  
><em>What he has until she leaves<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Cause without me, you know you're lost<em>  
><em>Wise up now or pay the cost<em>  
><em>Soon you will know<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>Winnin' me<em>  
><em>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'<em>  
><em>Gettin' to me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>living for me<em>

_This is the potential breakup song_  
><em>Our album needs just one<em>  
><em>Oh baby please<em>  
><em>Please tell me<em>

_We got along_  
><em>We got along<em>  
><em>We got along until you did that"<em>

Lucy stands up, walks to the front of the class and stands into front of Sonic. She looks at the thing around his neck and pulls it off and tosses it in the trash. Lucy walks back to her seat in the back.

"_Now all I want is just my stuff back  
>Do you get that?<br>Let me repeat that  
>I want my stuff back<em>

_You can send it in a box_  
><em>I don't care just drop it off<em>  
><em>I won't be home<em>  
><em>Cause without me, you know you're lost<em>  
><em>Minus you I'm better off<em>  
><em>Soon you will know<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>Winnin' me<em>  
><em>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'<em>  
><em>Gettin' to me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>living for me<em>

_You can try, you can try_  
><em>You know I know it'd be a lie<em>  
><em>Without me you're gonna die<em>  
><em>So you better think clearly, clearly<em>  
><em>Before you nearly, nearly<em>  
><em>Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>Winnin' me<em>  
><em>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'<em>  
><em>Gettin' to me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>living for me<em>

_This is the potential breakup song_  
><em>Our album needs just one<em>  
><em>Oh baby please<em>  
><em>Please tell me<em>

_This is the potential make-up song_  
><em>please just admit you're wrong<em>  
><em>Which will it be?<em>  
><em>Which will it be?"<em>

Amy finishes the song and the whole class start clap. When Amy looks up at the front of the classroom and saw the teacher and sonic staring at her. The teacher was a light pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes just like hers; also she has long pink hair and a Marilyn Monroe mole by her lip but hers is more noticeable than Amy. The hedgehog was wearing a white skinny jeans, red tank top and black Converse high tops. This woman looks just like her!

Amy stars at her woman with tears in her eyes, "Mom."

The woman walk up to Amy's desk but Amy gets from out of her desk and went to the other side of the room. The Amy look-alike stands where Amy desk at and stare at her, "Amy."

The classroom was silent and still.

Shadow looks at Amy mom, "Mrs. Johnson why is she calling you mom." Mrs. Johnson looks at Shadow.

Amy leans on the wall with hot fresh tears running down her face, "So that's what you go by now, Huh?" Amy mummers.

Mrs. Johnson looks back at Amy, "Yeah, I got married. So. . . Um. . . Amy when did you come back?"

"It's none of your business! So just stay away from me!" With that said Amy runs out of the classroom.

Shadow looks out the door Amy ran out of, then at Mrs. Johnson and looks at the door one more time before running out chasing after Amy.

"_AMY COME BACK!_" Shadow yells.

Kourge looks at her door, "I don't even know what's goin' on right."

"Aww Kourge looks so lost." A girl said.

Molly rolls her eyes and faces the door. Kourge looks at Molly over the crowd of girls flirting by his desk and sighs after he tells them to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hallway<strong>

Amy was sitting on the ground leaning on a locker with her knees to her chest and her head down crying.

"_Amy!_" She heard Shadow call.

Amy lefts her head and looks at her black and red hedgehog running up to her. When Shadow stops running Amy sniffs and sticks her hand out and her hammer appears. Amy throws the hammer at her, but he was to fast. Amy kept trying to hit him with the hammers, but after a while Amy stops throwing her hammers at him and starts to cry harder than before.

Shadow sits next to Amy and puts an arm around her and pull her close, "So, are you gonna tell me what that was about."

Amy shakes her head no, "N-Not until I'm ready."

Shadow nods, "So, are you gonna tell me why you through those hammers at me?"

Amy made a tear filled laugh, she rise up her head, "Sorry about that Shadow, but I wanted to be alone."

Shadow laughs, "You should've said something. I would've left you alone." Shadow looks at Amy.

Amy raise up one of her eyebrows, "You would?"

"Yep…. No I would've." Shadow said laughing.

Amy puts her legs down and pushes herself off of Shadow and then wipes her face, "Whatever Shadow."

Shadow stops laughing and looks back at the way they came from, "So are we gonna go back?"

Amy looks at the side of his face, "No, I don't wanna see her at all Shadow."

Shadow looks at Amy and gives her a hug. Amy's face was in Shadow chest and his head was on top of her head. "So that was your mom, huh?"

"Yep that's her." Amy said into his chest.

"So, since our last class his free period do you want to go home?" Shadow asks.

Amy pulls away from Shadow, "We can do that?"

"Yeah I did it last year."

"Okay then I wants to go home and take a catnap." Amy stands up and sticks out her hand for Shadow.

**Okay I'm done with another chapter. I really hope you like this one. Potential Breakup Song by: Aly and AJ**


	13. Walked in at the wrong time

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

_Last time,_ _Shadow stops laughing and looks back at the way they came from, "So are we gonna go back?"_

_Amy looks at the side of his face, "No, I don't wanna see her at all Shadow."_

_Shadow looks at Amy and gives her a hug. Amy's face was in Shadow chest and his head was on top of her head. "So that was your mom, huh?"_

_"Yep that's her." Amy said into his chest._

_"So, since our last class his free period do you want to go home?" Shadow asks._

_Amy pulls away from Shadow, "We can do that?"_

_"Yeah I did it last year."_

_"Okay then I wants to go home and take a catnap." Amy stands up and sticks out her hand for Shadow._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

**In the Hallway  
><strong>

Shadow and Amy were walking down the hall when they were stopped by Sally and the Little Brats.

"Well, well, well." Sally said crossing her arms, "Isn't little Ms. Amy Rose and Mr. Hot Stuff over there."

"What do _you_ want?" Amy asks rudely.

Sally walks up to Amy, "Well I heard little Ms. I Ran Away, came back and we had to make sure it was true."

Amy scoffs at her; "Well you see me. Now, bye" Amy grabs Shadow's hand and push passed Sally and the Dimwits.

Sally turns around, "Amy!" Amy stops and turns around, "Don't forget your place." With that Sally and the Bitches were off down the hallway.

Amy huffs, "Bitch."

Shadow looks at Amy and wraps an arm over her shoulder, "Come on, I know if I'm hungry, your hungry. So, let's go home and we can cook something."

Amy smiles at him, "Okay let's go to your house and cook."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Shadow's House<strong>

Amy hops off Shadow's bike and faces him, "I'll be back, just leave your room window open, okay?"

Shadow nods, "Uh huh."

Amy walks next door to her house and knocks on the door.

"_Who is it?_" Amanda asks.

"It's me, Amy."

The door open, Amanda was hold Emily expression on her face, "Amy you're supposed to be at school." She scolds at Amy.

Amy look down, "I'm sorry, but I saw my mom and I couldn't stay in that classroom any longer," She looks up at Amanda's face, "and my last class was free period."

Amanda nods and step out of the way, "Okay come in."

Amy walks pass Amanda and Emily and went up the stairs, but not before she said; "I'll be next door!"

"Okay," Her step mom shouts after her.

Amy walks into her room and to her closet and walks into the bathroom and then comes out in; baggy sweat pants, a grey tank top and white stocks. She went to the window and opens it. She put on foot out the window, on the thick and wide tree branch by her room. After, Amy puts her other foot on the branch and stands up and walks to Shadow's room slowly. Amy then opens the window and climbs into his room and walked out his door.

Amy walks down the stair and to the kitchen where Shadow was sitting on the counter next to a littler Shadow. The little Shadow was talking about something and Shadow was listening intensify, up until he saw Amy.

Shadow hops of the counter and picks up the little hedgehog , "Hey Amy, "Shadow looks down at the little hedgehog hiding under his shoulder, "this is my little brother Demi. Demi this is my friend Amy. "Shadow places the Demi on the ground and squats down to his level, "Go say hi to Amy for me Demi."

Demi looks at Amy, then at Shadow, and back at Amy and nods. When Demi started to walk to Amy, she squats down to his level. Demi stops in front of her, "Hey Ami." He said in a little voice.

Amy smiles at him, "Hey Demi."

Demi stares at her intensify, then stops after studying her. Demi smiles and give her a hug. Amy smiles even bigger and hugs him back. Amy stands up and put Demi on her hip, "Do you wanna help me make a cake?"

Demi smiles at her, "Yes."

Shadow looks at the two, "Come on lets start cooking."

Amy and Demi nods. Amy puts Demi on the counter and walks to the refrigerator and takes out the eggs. Shadow goes into the cabinet and takes out a cup and the cake mix and a cup.

Amy looks at Demi, "Demi can you get me a fork and a spoon?"

"Yeah," Demi turn cross his legs and reach down to the dresser under his legs and opens open it and take out a fork and a spoon. Demi shuts the dresser back and uncross his legs. "I got it."

Amy smiles and takes the cake mix, the bowl and the cup from Shadow and put it next to Demi. Amy opens the cake mix and gives it to Demi, "Can you but the mix in the bowl for me?"

Demi nods and pour the mix in the bowl. When he was done her grabs a small hand fill and throws the powder on Amy's face and laughs at her. Amy smile and grabbed a little and throw it back at Demi, laughing also. After a minute the laughter clams down.

"Do you know how to crack an egg?" Amy asks him.

Demi shakes his head no, still giggling.

Shadow walk next to Amy and gives and an egg to Demi and Amy and one for himself. Amy smiles at Shadow and grabs a small hand fill of mix and throws it on his face.

Shadow laughs, "Okay now, let's teach Demi how to crack an egg."

Amy nod and looks at Demi, "Okay Demi look at me." Amy taps the egg on the counter three times, "Did you see that? You have to tap the egg on the counter about three times."

Demi nods and tap the counter, "One." Demi taps the counter again, "Two." And taps it on more time, "Three. Amy I did it!" He yells.

Amy smile at him, "Okay, now put your thumbs on the crack and open it, but make sure you don't put any shells in the mix." Amy crakes the egg and throws the shell in the trash can.

Demi did as what he was told and he didn't put any shell in the mix, unlike Shadow and that made Demi cries and scream about how the cake was ruined.

"Demi, its okay you didn't ruin the cake isn't ruined. We can take the shell out." Amy pulls out the shell and throws it in the trash. "See its all better."

Demi stops crying and wipes him eyes, "Okay."

"_Chao," _Said a sleepy Chao.

Amy looks at the indigo female Chao, "Oh hi."

Shadow looks at the Chao, "Sorry Nightshade, did we wake you?"

"_Chao chao_," The sleepy Chao said floating back where it came from.

Amy looks at Shadow, "Is she yours?"

Shadow shakes his head, "No she is for Chaos."

"Oh, Shadow can you fill this up with 1¾ a cup of water for me?" She asks holding the cup.

Shadow takes the cup, "Sure."

Amy looks at Demi, "You okay?"

Demi nods his head.

Shadow came up behind Amy, "Here's your water." He said putting the glass of water next to her.

Amy turns her head a bit, "Thanks Shadow, "Amy faces Demi, "Do you wanna put the water in the bowl?" She asks him.

"Yeah Ami," He answers.

"Here," Amy hands him the water and her took it and started to pour. Turns around and faces Shadow, "I like your brother, he is too cute." Amy said.

Shadow smirks, "Them I'm gonna have you not to come over here anymore."

Amy crosses his arms and pout, "Why?"

Shadow smirks again, "Because Demi can't be taking my girl away."

Amy blushes and makes a face, "So I'm your girl?"

Shadow looks her in the eyes and wraps his arms around her waist and brings her close, "Yeah, you're my girl."

Amy face inches closer along with Shadow's, they closer there eyes slowly and inch closer. Their lips were brushing together, but their lips move away from each other. Amy was still looking into Shadow eyes searching for something.

That was when Chaos walks into the kitchen, "Shadow, "Chaos looks around the kitchen, "I'm h- Oh. . . Um . . . it seems as if I'm interrupting something. So yeah." Chaos hurries out the kitchen.

"I'm do-" Demi was cut off by Amy's phone.

"_Wait, do you see my heart on my sleeve?  
>It's been there for days on end and<br>It's been waiting for you to open up  
>Yours too baby, come on now<br>I'm trying to tell you just how  
>I'd like to hear the words roll out of your mouth finally<br>Say that it's always been me_

This made you feel a way you've never felt before  
>And I'm all you need and that you never want m-<p>

"

Amy grabs her phone out of her back pocket and then she answers the phone, "Hello?"

"_Amy, it's me Amanda. There's someone that want to see you_." Amanda said.

Amy was about to walk off when Demi started begging for her.

"Ami, don't go." Demi cries.

Amy smiles and picks him from off the counter, "Okay let's go then, "Amy looks back at Shadow, "You coming?"

Shadow nods, "Sure."

Amy, Demi and Shadow walks through the living room and out the door. Amy looks next door and saw a sliver car in the drive way. She smiles and walks around the fence with Demi on her hip and Shadow following closer behind.

Amy walk through the door and her smile brightens, "Sliver!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm super sorry. I wake up and go to sleep a little too late. I really hope you all had a happy 4<strong>**th**** of July. Well, I'm still sorry about the wait. Bye! Have a nice night. Best for Last: Adele **


	14. Your invited to my aunt's wedding

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time_,_ _"__Amy, it's me Amanda. There's someone that want to see you__." Amanda said._

_Amy was about to walk off when Demi started begging for her._

_"Ami, don't go." Demi cries._

_Amy smiles and picks him from off the counter, "Okay let's go then, "Amy looks back at Shadow, "You coming?"_

_Shadow nods, "Sure."_

_Amy, Demi and Shadow walks through the living room and out the door. Amy looks next door and saw a sliver car in the drive way. She smiles and walks around the fence with Demi on her hip and Shadow following closer behind._

_Amy walk through the door and her smile brightens, "Sliver!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

I watched as Amy puts down my brother and ran up to the sliver hedgehog and gives him a hug, "How have you been?"

The hedgehog named Sliver lets go of her, "I've been good, but I have to tell up something."

If anyone who was to see me, I bet money that saw a huge question mark on my face. I look at Amanda and mouths 'Who is this?' Amanda shrugs her shoulders. I nod, put down Demi, walks out the door and shut it behind me. I dig in my pocket and take out my phone. I started to walk towards the swing chair on the porch and took a seat. I scroll down my contacts until I found Chaos name, I touched his named and puts the phone on my ear and wait . . . and wait . . . and wa- oh he pick up.

"_Sup Shadow_," Chaos answers.

I lean back in the swing and raise my legs and cross them Indian style, "I need you to finish up that cake in the kitchen for me."

I heard his door open to his room and close, "_Okay, but why?_"

I look at Amy's house door, "I think I'm gonna be a while, oh and till ma that I'm next door. Bye."

"_Sure, okay. See ya._" Chaos hangs up.

I remove my phone from my ear, put it in my lap. I look around; it had butterflies, dragonflies, bees and ect. flying around, it's warm the sun in the sky, birds doing what bird do and car driving by every now and then. I look at me house and close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later<strong>

"_Shadow buddy wake up._" I heard a voice say.

I open my eyes a little, but I still couldn't see, "I'm _up_." I said.

I heard a person laughs, "Come _on Shadow get up I want you to meet someone_."

I close my eyes again, "I said I'm up."

I heard shuffling in the background, then I heard this; "_Shadow get up before I put a rat on you_." Said a different voice.

I sat, still with my eyes closed, "Looks dude, I don't do rats and I know God damn well rats don't do me. We ain't even cool." I said waking up a little.

I heard laughing again. Okay I'm getting tired of this. I try to stand up, but I fell right on my face, okay now I'm up, "_Oww_!"

I heard more laughing, I pick myself up and saw Amy and the kid Sliver laughing so hard, that Amy all most fell off the railing on the other side of the porch. Sliver on the other hand was leaning on the door, bang up on the door until Amanda opens the door and her falls in the house still laughing. I felt something dripping down my face, I sand up and put my face and pull it back, and it was BLOOD! Oh my French toast lovin' God! My nose is bleeding. I was about to have a panic attack.

"Hey can someone help! My nose is bleeding!" I yelled.

I swear I saw people in front of the house just staring and some was laughing. I turn to them, "Don't you people have lives!" I yell, they started to panic and run into each other until they ran away. I looks back at Amy who had _FINALY _calmed down, "Can you help me?"

She walks up to me nodding her head, she grabs my other hand and leads me pass the giggling Sliver, up the stairs, into her room where I saw Demi and her sister Emily sleep on the bed sleep and into her bathroom. She sits me down on the toilet top. She rips off some toilet paper and told me to blow into it. After that she takes some more toilet paper and wraps it up and stuffs it in my nose.

Amy opens some cabinets and takes out a red towel and goes to the sink. She looks at me, "Shadow?"

I gave a little head nod, "Yeah?"

She rinse off the towel and came over to me and wipes off my face, "Do you want to come to my cousin's Sliver mom's wedding with me? I was going to ask Luna, Rouge and Knuckles if they wanted to go to."

I look at her, "Sure, you know you can ask Luna right now. She lives right down the street, I remember seeing her a while back, but I was too lazy to speak."

She smile and toss the towel in a basket, "Okay, let's go right now." Amy walks out of the bathroom with me right behind her.

She goes in her closet for a few minutes and comes out with shoes on and with a blanket. She walks to her bed and puts the blanket over Emily and Demi's body. She looks at me, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

**Outside Amy's House**

Shadow, Amy and Sliver was walking down the sidewalk with their arms linked talking, laughing and having a good time.

"Shadow I wish you saw yourself when you fell on the ground. It was too funny." Sliver said giggling a little. Sliver looks ahead and saw a purple female cat. She was wearing; a white and black polka-dot crop top, red Hotpant shorts, gold Converses. When they pass her up Sliver looks back at her. He unlink his and Amy's arms and jogs up to the girl.

Shadow and Amy looks back at him and smirks. Shadow looks at Amy, "Was it that funny?"

She looks at him with a huge smile, "Yes! It was hilarious!"

Shadow push her softly, "Whateva, you could have at least sugar-coated it."

"How could I have sugar-coated it, there's no way!" Amy yells. She pushes Shadow hard and took off running not before yelling, "Tag, your it! Oh and no cheating,"

Shadow huff and chases after the laughing girl. They ran the entire way to a clearing next to a peach colored house. Shadow run a little faster and tackles her to the ground.

"Ah! Shadow!" She laughs rolling on the grass.

When they stop rolling Shadow was on top of her and they were in front of the peach house. She pushes him of and stood up and put out a hand for Shadow to take. Shadow grabs her hand and lifts himself up, "Thanks Rose."

Amy looks at him, "My last name now?"

Shadow nods, "Yeah, this the house."

They walk up the steps and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice sang.

"Amy and Shadow, we're looking for Luna." Amy answers.

The door open and white bat opens the door and a whitish wolf next to her with bright smiles on their faces. "Luna never had friends over just wait one minute we'll bring her down." She and her husband steps out the way, "Please come in."

Shadow and Amy walks though the door and almost throw up at what the saw. The living room looked as if a unicorn hurled all over it. Amy and Shadow took a seat on the blue couch.

Amy looks at Shadow, "This must be the reason Luna dress like that."

Shadow nods, "Yeah I could _not_ live here and dress like _this_." He said pointing around the house.

"Here she come dears." Luna mother pronounced.

Luna came down the stairs and walked to them, "Huh?"

Amy stood up, "I was wondering if you would like to go to my aunt wedding with us Sunday."

Luna was quite for a minute, "Sure." Luna said.

Shadow stood up and shook her hand, "Thanks, now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's Room<strong>

Shadow was in Amy's hand egg chair texting Rouge and Knuckles about the wedding and Amy was hanging up side down on her sofa. Demi was playing with Emily on her bed and Sliver still wasn't back from talking to that girl.

"Rouge and Knuckles said yes and Knuckles said that we can ride in his car. Oh and his about to come give up your skateboard." Shadow said swing in the chair, "He's here."

"Ok." Amy puts her hands on the ground and raises her feet up and puts them in the air and rolls of the couch. She stood up and walks down stairs to the living room and opens the door right before Knuckles could knock. She took the skate board out of his hand. "Thanks Knuckles."

"Welcome see you on Sunday."

With that Knuckles left and she shut the door and went to her room and lay on her bed next to Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

**Down Stairs**

The front door open and Amy's dad Michael walks in, "Honey I'm home!"

Amanda walks down stairs holding Emily and with Demi following right behind her, "Hey baby." Amanda walks up to him and pecks him on the cheek, "How was work?"

Michael ruffles Demi's and then takes little Emi away from her mother, "Fine. Is Amy okay, Catherine (Amy's mother) called saying that she never came back to class after something that happened at work." He explains.

Amanda wasn't even paying attention because she was wondering why did he have Catherine's number in the first, "What you say?"

Michael kisses his wife on the lips, "Hey don't worry your pretty little head about that, I needed to stay in contact with her when Amy left. So, is she okay?"

Amy looks at the stairs, "She's up stairs sleep." Michael was about to walk to the stairs when Amanda called him back, "Honey a young man named Sliver came by today. I was wondering who that was?"

Michael looks at her, "That's Amy's cousin on her mom's side, couldn't you tell they both have a freaky hair, I don't know how in the he- I mean I don't know how they're capable of taming that. Well I'll be down in a few in need to change and stuff." Michael said walking up the stairs. He stops by Amy door and opens the door and walks in.

He walks fully into the room and looks around. He saw Amy laying in bed with a blanket over her.

_Flush!_

He was about to walk up to her when he heard the toilet flush, with curiosity he looks at the door. He heard some water running then it stopped, the door starts to creek open and Shadow walks out with out his shirt on and stops and looks at him sleepily and gave him a sleepy wave. Then walks up to the bed and gets under the blanket.

Michael stood there dumbfounded and that went away quick, anger was the new emotion on his face. He storms up to the bed, "Get up!" He yells.

Amy was the first to pop up screaming, "Aaahhhh-" Amy looks up and saw her dad fuming face, "Oh hey dad, what's wrong ?"

Michael points the other lump in the bed, "That's what's wrong." He huff.

Amy follows his finger and her eye pop open, she looks back at her dad, "Nothing happened, I still have my clothes on and Demi and Baby Emi was in here with us."

Shadow opens his eyes and sit up, "Rose can up please be mo-" Shadow looks at Amy and notices that she wasn't looking at him, but at her father. Shadow eyes must have popped out of his head when he saw him, "Mr. M didn't do anything I swear!" He yells.

Amy gets out of bed and stretches her arms, "I told you nothing happened I still have cloths on."

Michael looks at them, "Okay, I'm gonna be in my room getting dressed." Michael said walking out the door.

Amy walks to her egg chair and sits in it and putts her leg up to her chest, "That was crazy."

Shadow stands up and stretches and walk to the opened window and sticks his foot out the there, but not before grabbing his phone off the night stand, "Yeah well I have to go home. They've been looking for me and the cake been done for the longest, oh and my cuz is back home and spending the night."

Amy gets out the chair and walks to the window a wave him off, "Okay, oh and I'm kidnapping your brother _AND_ you better save me some of that cake." She said to him right before he hops into his room.

Shadow nods at her, "Make sure you give him a bath, I'm pretty sure that they have some cloths for him over there."

"Wait!" Amy yells.

Shadow was just about to shut is window when she yelled, "What?"

Amy looks at him and sticks her foot out the window and walk on the branch to Shadow window. Then hops in, "I'm just gonna have to get Demi, Emi, and me a piece of cake, because I think you're gonna forget about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm so sorry about taking so long I've been gone to my grandpa house for the longest. But it's okay I'm back now, so yeah. Well, toots! <strong>


	15. News

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

* * *

><p>Last time<em>,<em> _Shadow stands up and stretches and walk to the opened window and sticks his foot out the there, but not before grabbing his phone off the night stand, "Yeah well I have to go home. They've been looking for me and the cake been done for the longest, oh and my cuz is back home and spending the night."_

_Amy gets out the chair and walks to the window a wave him off, "Okay, oh and I'm kidnapping your brother__AND__you better save me some of that cake." She said to him right before he hops into his room._

_Shadow nods at her, "Make sure you give him a bath, I'm pretty sure that they have some cloths for him over there."_

_"Wait!" Amy yells._

_Shadow was just about to shut is window when she yelled, "What?"_

_Amy looks at him and sticks her foot out the window and walk on the branch to Shadow window. Then hops in, "I'm just gonna have to get Demi, Emi, and me a piece of cake, because I think you're gonna forget about it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Across the Street<strong>

Alex, Molly, Kourge was in the garage sitting on their couch. Alex was upside down, Kourge was hanging off the arm and Molly was sitting Indian style with a note book in her lap, tapping a pencil on her bottom lip. There were awkward atmosphere in there and Alex couldn't take it anymore. So, Alex puts her legs up close to her head and rolls off.

She pops up to her feet and points at them, "Okay you need to apologize to one another right now." She said sternly.

Kourge sits up straight and looks at Molly, "Sorry for whatva I did to you."

Molly puts to notebook and pencil next to her and looks at him, "No I'm sorry for being and in the first place. It was nothing to be mad at." She states with a smile.

Alex smiles at the two of them and crosses her arms, "Now it better stay this way, I'm the baby in this group and I can't have my family fight, can I?"

They all laugh.

_Knock, Knock _

There was a knock on the garage wall thingy. Kourge reaches over and grabs the garage door remote and press a button. The door opens slowly and a male green feathered eagle with brown curly hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a black wife-beater, skinny jean with white Converse.

There was a female phoenix with a gold and scarlet tail, and a colorful plumage. She was wear a white tank top, on top of that was a blue blazer with gold trimming, with red shorts and gold sparkly Toms. She had red long red hair that was in a pony tail and had light purple eyes.

The two walks in the garage with smiling faces.

"Hey, hey, hey everybody!" The phoenix yells.

Alex screams and run up to the two and gives them a hug. She lets go and grabs the girl hand, "Michelle I haven't seen you in forever, "She looks at the green eagle, "You too Gasper, are you trying to keep her away from us, to have her all by yourself?" She said playfully.

Gasper blushes, he crosses his arms and turns with his back faced towards them, "NO, I'm not."

All except Gasper laugh.

Kourge looks at Alex, "Come let them have a seat, Alex."

She nod and points them to the brown loveseat. The nods and walk to the couch while Alex gets back the way she was before she got up.

Gasper was on the couch with Michelle curled up on his side with his arms around her, "Have the New Generation made any new songs?" He asks.

Molly pulls her notebook from up under Alex and flips through the pages and throws it at Gasper, which he catches. He skims through the page and looks up at her, "I like this. So, do you have a gig or something?"

They all shake their head no.

Michelle looks at the door the lead into the house, "What Egghead up to?"

They all sighed; Kourge puts his elbow on the arm rest and grabs the remote and press the button and the door shuts slowly, "Still trying to take over the world and is the principle of our school."

The two on the love seat stare at them, "That must be weird." Michelle said shaking her head.

Molly looks at the door, "You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Door<strong>

Sonic was in his bedroom with Sally getting dressed.

Sally looks at him, "Have you seen Amy yet, she still looks like a pig." She said snobby.

Sonic pulls his shirt over his head, "I think she's hot." He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sally looks back at him with a astonish look on her faces, "What?" She asks.

Sonic walks to his door and puts a hand the knob, "Well yeah, but what's it matter to you we're not dating or anything." He said walking out the room.

Sally puts on her shoes and walks out the room after him, "But I made it my mission to make her life in middle school depressing and now I'm gonna make her high school life a living Hell." She told him.

Sonic stop walking and looks at her, "Why are you even doing this?" He asks.

Sally crosses her arms, "Because I want to." She told him harshly.

Sonic was about to say something snooty back at her but was intercept.

"Sonic well you and your toy keep it down I'm trying to do homework!" A female wolf said open up her door.

She was the color crimson, had red eyes, long hair that's blood red and black underneath that went down her back, and was wearing grey skinny jeans and a to big green shirt with a brown belt around her waist.

"My b Crimson," He said.

She rolls her eyes and slams her door.

Sally looks at him, "Why do you like your sister talk to you like that?"

Sonic looks at her door, "Because she's going throw some stuff."

Sally walks around him and into the living room and out the door. But not before muttering, "I'll see you later."

Sonic sighs and go into the kitchen and makes a sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Across the Street <strong>

Amy and Shadow was walking down the stairs talking about random things, when Amy trips down the stairs and went tumbling down the stairs. She didn't stop rolling when she was off the stairs, she kept on going until she went into the living room and hit the coffee table.

Shadow ran down stairs and into the living room, "Amy is you … okay?" He said looking around the room.

Shadow's family was looking at him with pure confusion on their faces. Amy sits up from the floor and looks around, "Hey people." She looks at Shadow and stands up and falls back down, "Can you help me up please Shadow?"

Shadow walks up to her and picks her up and places her on a chair. Amy looks up at him with a smile, "Thank you Shadow."

Shadow looks at his mom and dad, "Um… This is Amy the neighbors' daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<br>I'm SO SORRY! I promise that this won't happen again. Crimson belongs to CrimsonBlackWolfette, Gasper and Michelle belongs to ****Spectacular Super Nova. BYE!**


	16. What Are We Gonna Do

I'm back again with another chapter (SORRY FOR THE WAIT).  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time_,_ _Amy and Shadow was walking down the stairs talking about random things, when Amy trips down the stairs and went tumbling down the stairs. She didn't stop rolling when she was off the stairs, she kept on going until she went into the living room and hit the coffee table._

_Shadow ran down stairs and into the living room, "Amy is you … okay?" He said looking around the room._

_Shadow's family was looking at him with pure confusion on their faces. Amy sits up from the floor and looks around, "Hey people." She looks at Shadow and stands up and falls back down, "Can you help me up please Shadow?"_

_Shadow walks up to her and picks her up and places her on a chair. Amy looks up at him with a smile, "Thank you Shadow."_

_Shadow looks at his mom and dad, "Um… This is Amy the neighbors' daughter."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Shadow's parents were scolding Shadow for having them worried the way he did and for Amy being up in his room, while Shadow was trying to tell them that they climbed from her room to his. While this was happening a black hedgehog with two pig tails with white bows on them, were watching the whole thing with amusement in her eyes.

"_But, mom she and I-"_

The black hedgehog has red eyes and long eyelashes. She has to white bows on her pig tails and some of her hair down in the back. She is wearing a kinda-sorta big black sweat shirt, black and white horizontally striped skinny jeans, black All Stars.

"_No buts Shadow! Shadow you are grounded for a month mister!"_

"_But- But- But- WHY!"_

The hedgehog stood up and walks up to Amy, "I'm Monica." She said.

The pink hedgehog looks away from the sight of Shadow getting scolded for have her in his room, to Monica, "Hello, I'm Amy." She took Monica's hand and shook it, "Nice to make your aquatints."

"_Shadow why did you have her up in you room?!" _

"_B-buttt-"_

Monica smiled at her, "Ditto." She said taking her hand back and placing it on her side.

"_Did you get her pregnant? How could you do this Shadow!"_

_. . . ._

Amy and Monica dropped their smiles and looked at the married couple with a deep frown on their face. When Shadow heard this he had the WTF look on his face. If _looks could KILL_ Shadow's dad would be six feet under by now.

Monica screams, "UNCLE MAX!"

As Amy yells:

"YOU . . . !"

While Shadow roars:

"DAD!"

Max looks around scared of the screaming teenagers for a minute until he noticed something, "Where is Demi?"

Shadow pinches the bridge of his nose and an eyebrow starts to twitch, "If you would let me tell you why Amy was in my room."

* * *

><p>"Then they was like, 'I'm so sorry.' I said, 'Forget 'bout it.' And then, left with Amy and Monica to go to Amy's after getting the cake."<p>

Knuckles stood there laughing his ass off in front of their lockers, "Ha-ha-hhhaaa!"

The by-passers passing by in the hallway walked passed them with wide-eyes and even some was scared.

Shadow watched the by-passers walk by with a sigh. He looks over to the still laughing Knuckles, "Hey dude, you have to stop they're starting to give you weird looks." He told the red echidna.

Knuckles stopped laughing and look around and saw the faces of the by-passers and went in untamed laughter. Shadow grabs his stuff out of his locker and shuts it with a sigh, leaving the laughing echidna in the hallway by himself to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Jones Class<strong>

The students were all in there seats waiting for the chubby man, Mr. Jones to come in.

Amy looks at Shadow, "What did your parents say after you left my house last night?"

Shadow shook his head still looking at the board, "they said they were sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Amy laughs a little, "Well, it was a little bit crazy."

Shadow looks at Amy for the first time today and gives her a cocky smirk, "A lil' bit crazy? More like a ton crazy?"

Amy laughs at him and rests her head on her fist.

Shadow gives her a sad smile, "What are you going to do about your mama, Rose?" He inquires.

Amy stops laughing and looks down with sad eyes, "I'll- I – I don't know. I can't skip that class again, but I can't be in the same room with her without crying. So, I just don't know."

Shadow scoots his desk closer to hers and puts and arm around her shoulder. Amy looks at him with watery eyes as a tear came down her face, "Look it's gonna be alright." He said. "Now stop crying, you have me here, okay." He said sweetly as he wipes the tear of her face.

_FLASH_

Shadow and Amy blinks and looks around and saw Rouge hold her phone in her hand with a coy smile on her face, "Gotcha."

Amy looks at Knuckles who was crying and pulls out her phone and takes a picture of that, "I got it too." She said to her.

Just as Rouge was about to say something Mr. Jones came in with a stack of papers under his arm, "Class settle down, and Knuckles stop crying." He said to the class.

The whole starts to laugh.

Knuckles wipes his face and gave Mr. Jones an apolitical smile, "Sorry Mr. Jones."

Shadow gave Amy on last smile before scooting his desk back into his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm super sorry for that. Now I'm for real, one of these days I will put up another chapter. Monica belongs to FunnyGhost XD. Till next time, BYE! <strong>


	17. Teacher Gone Wild

I'm back again with another chapter (SORRY FOR THE WAIT).  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time_, __Shadow gives her a sad smile, "What are you going to do about your mama, Rose?" He inquires._

_Amy stops laughing and looks down with sad eyes, "I'll- I – I don't know. I can't skip that class again, but I can't be in the same room with her without crying. So, I just don't know."_

_Shadow scoots his desk closer to hers and puts and arm around her shoulder. Amy looks at him with watery eyes as a tear came down her face, "Look it's gonna be alright." He said. "Now stop crying, you have me here, okay." He said sweetly as he wipes the tear of her face._

_FLASH_

_Shadow and Amy blinks and looks around and saw Rouge hold her phone in her hand with a coy smile on her face, "Gotcha."_

_Amy looks at Knuckles who was crying and pulls out her phone and takes a picture of that, "I got it too." She said to her._

_Just as Rouge was about to say something Mr. Jones came in with a stack of papers under his arm, "Class settle down, and Knuckles stop crying." He said to the class._

_The whole starts to laugh._

_Knuckles wipes his face and gave Mr. Jones an apolitical smile, "Sorry Mr. Jones."_

_Shadow gave Amy on last smile before scooting his desk back into his place._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As Mr. Jones was lecturing them about subject-verb agreement and such, the group in the back was engaged in a conversation. Amy was turned in her desk facing Shadow, Rouge (who was in front of them along with Knuckles) was turned all the way towards them with her feet on the back of the chair as she had her back on the rim of the desk. Knuckle was sitting at a weird angle; he was leaning off to the side as sat criss-cross in the chair facing Shadow and Amy, while eating pop-tarts.

"So I heard what happened yesterday, it was hilarious." Knuckles said with his mouth full of pop-tarts.

Amy looks at Shadow with a; 'You tell him everything, huh?' face.

Shadow nods at her, "Yeah we're bros for life." He said fist-bump with Knuckles.

Rouge look at the two, "What happened yesterday?" Her voice masked with anger from them not telling her about what had happened just a yesterday.

As Shadow tells the story, Knuckles tries to hold in his laughter, but that really never worked out from him. So when Shadow said the part when his father yelling, he went in a fit of unrestrained laughter. The room goes silent and entire classroom looks back at them. Rouge turns around slowly, and then puts her head out the desks. Shadow and Amy looks around like they didn't do anything (which Amy really didn't do), while Knuckles still laughing.

Mr. Jones walks up to the four in the back with a ruler hitting each desk as he goes by. As Mr. Jones goes by, passing each desk, popping it with his ruler, three of the four flinches each and every time. When Mr. Jones reaches the group he cross on of his arms over his stomach, while the other taps Knuckles shoulder, making him stop laughing and look around at the room with blush on his face.

"So, "he starts to call out their names, "_Mrs. Rose_, Mrs. Bat, Mr. Echidna, and Mr. Hedgehog."

Amy looks at him with a weary smile, "Yes Mr. Jones." She responds.

"I knew you were going to be trouble when you first entered that door. So, tell me what so funny that you had to interrupt my lesson for." He requested to her.

Amy looks down with uneasiness from not really liking how he was treating her right now, "U-um y-you see, I wa-wasn't actually apart of this." She responds.

He barks out a laugh, which makes the whole classroom flinch. "Like I would ever believe that." he glares at her, making her cringe, "Do you mistake me as a fool! Now tell me what was so funny that you just had to interrupt my class _now_!"

Amy puts her head down as tears began to roll down the side of her face, "I didn't _say_ anything!" She chokes out.

Shadow noticed the tears rolling down her and glowers at Mr. Jones, "Hey! Your maki-" He was interrupted.

Mr. Jones shot he a nasty look, "_NOW_, Mr. Hedgehog. This is between _Mrs. Rose_ and _me_. Now sit down like a good boy you are and stay _QUIET!"_ He looks back at Amy, "Now tell me what you said that was so funny Mrs. Rose."

Amy starts to stutter out some words as Mr. Jones got even angrier at her. The class notice how he was treating Amy. Shadow stood up, "Mr. Jones. You are _overreacting_, Amy didn't do _anything_. It was all _Knuckles_, _Rouge_ and _my_ fault. _So_ stop _making her cry_. _Can't_ you _see_ what you're _doing_ to her?"

Mr. Jones had fire coming out if his ears and his eyes make it seem like he was ready to kill.

"Mr. Hedgehog, this is my final time tell you sit down and be quiet!"

Shadow didn't sit down, but the aura in the room got dark, "No you listen to me. Amy didn't do anything. So if you want someone to yell at, yell at me. If I ever see you talking to her like that again and make her cry god so he-mmhhmhm." Shadow was cut off by Rouge hand covering his mouth and pulls him down to his seat.

After Rouge had him settled she looked at the teacher, "Sir if I may, Amy had nothing to do with this. So _CLAM YOUR STINKIN' ASS_, and _sit down_ at your desk and _STAY_ there for the rest of the period. Understand?" She said with some much power that the most stubborn person would listen to her.

But, Mr. Jones is most stubborn of the most stubborn people, "Young lady i-"He was interrupted.

Rouge eyes twitches, "_WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE!_"

Mr. Jones rushes to his desk and put his head down.

Rouge turns around to Amy, who was about to burst into tears, clinging on to Knuckles for her dear life. Rouge gives her a hug and whispers reassuring things in her ear. Shadow looks at Amy with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Okay this time I'm for real. I'm going to update as fast as I can, okay? So stay with plz. I hope you have a nice New Year.<strong>


	18. The After Affect

I'm back again with another chapter (SORRY FOR THE WAIT).  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time_,_ _Shadow didn't sit down, but the aura in the room got dark, "No you listen to me. Amy didn't do anything. So if you want someone to yell at, yell at me. If I ever see you talking to her like that again and make her cry god so he-mmhhmhm." Shadow was cut off by Rouge hand covering his mouth and pulls him down to his seat._

_After Rouge had him settled she looked at the teacher, "Sir if I may, Amy had nothing to do with this. So__CLAM YOUR STINKIN' ASS__, and__sit down__at your desk and__STAY__there for the rest of the period. Understand?" She said with some much power that the most stubborn person would listen to her._

_But, Mr. Jones is most stubborn of the most stubborn people, "Young lady i-"He was interrupted._

_Rouge eyes twitches, "__WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE!__"_

_Mr. Jones rushes to his desk and put his head down._

_Rouge turns around to Amy, who was about to burst into tears, clinging on to Knuckles for her dear life. Rouge gives her a hug and whispers reassuring things in her ear. Shadow looks at Amy with a sigh._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After first hour the news about what Mr. Jones did to Amy, had gotten around school fast. One of the students had recorded the conflict that had happened and posted it on the schools web site.

Amy was walking to Mrs. Keys class by herself, because Rouge took Shadow to go and cool off in first hour and still hasn't come back, anyway, when Principle Eggman came up to her.

Eggman is a tall, fat, round, egg shaped man with no neck. He wore dark shaded glass, his mustache is all spiky. Plus he is bald; he is wearing a white button down shirt, black slacks and brown dress shoes, The shirt really brought out his belly.

He stops in front of Amy, "Ms. Ross I'm sorry that Mr. Jones did that to you, for right now he is off on suspension. If you have any problems just let me know. Okay?" He said really fast.

Amy to a minute to comprehend what he had said. "Oh… um, yeah. I when contact you if there is any problem, regarding any teacher."

He nods and walk away, Amy looks after him as he walks away in the sea full of kids in the hallway. She turns away and starts to walk away when she ran into someone. She caught her balance, but she wasn't so sure about the out girl. She look down at the ground, there was a purple dragon sitting on the ground, with her books all scattered around her. Amy blind down and help her up and picking up her books.

When the dragon was all settled she stuck out her hand, "I'm sorry about that, I'm new. I really didn't mean to run into you. I really hate getting lost. I'm Erizabesu."

Amy smiles weakly at her while shaking her hand, "I'm Amy, its okay I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Amy looks at the Erizabesu. She was wearing an Ex-Boyfriend shirt, Printed Tiered Tutu skirt, pink Vanes, a Leather Zip Front Satchel, pink rose ear ring and a sliver spiked bracelet. Her black hair was in a messy pony tail. **(**** italy/set?id=54357487**)

"Where are you going?"

"Mrs. Keys."

"Well you must ran into the right girl today because I'm heading for her class room."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Keys Classroom<strong>

When they walked into the room Mrs. Keys wasn't in there. Amy took a seat where she normally sits next to Luna. Erizabesu stands in front of the classroom, waiting on the teacher. Shadow walks in and sits next to Amy, "Who's that?" He inquires.

Amy looks at him, "That's the new girl, Erizabesu….. Where had you've been?"

Shadow looks her dead in the face, "On the roof."

She nods and looks into the distant, "That's nice."

He nods, "Hey Luna. How was your day so far?"

". . ."

"Mines was great, thank you for asking."

". . ."

Shadow sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later<strong>

Mrs. Keys came in the room breathing heavily and with cuts and bruises on her face. She sat the book bag she had on her shoulder, on the desks. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and look at her.

Some random dude in the back started to yell, "What happened to you Mrs. Keys ?"

That set everybody off, asking what was going now at home, who did this to you, do you us to beat them up and ect. Mrs. Keys started to break down. Erizabesu was the first to keep her from falling down. "Are you okay, Mrs. Keys?" The purple dragon asks.

Mrs. Keys nods. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." She said weakly.

Amy stood up and walks over to Mrs. Keys and sat her down in her chair, "Are you sure, do you need any help?"

Mrs. Keys nods again unfocusedly, "Ima b-be ju-just fin-fine. No need to worry about m-" She past out.

Everybody gasps and started to get out of control about what to do, until some body stood up on one of the desk and whistled. It was Sonic, "Everybody calm down, somebody needs to go get the nurse. While the rest of us try to wake her up. So who's gonna do it/"

Someone stood up, "I'll go." And was out of the room before anybody knew it.

Sonic jump down from the table and went to Mrs. Keys. She was being fanned by Amy and Erizabesu. "IS she doing okay?" He asks the both of them.

Amy rolled her eyes at him, but continued to fan her, "Seeing that she's unconscious, I'll say she's doing fine." She said sarcastically.

Sonic growled, "I was just asking.

Amy looked at him, "Then go asks somebody else."

Sonic cross his arms, "No I'm not, I'm gonna stay over here."

They continued to bicker at each other.

Shadow on the other hand was sitting Indian Style on his desks looking at Mrs. Keys. With an sigh he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Now I'm not afraid to do the Lord's work,  
>You say vengeance is his but Imma do it first.<br>I'm gonna handle my business in the name of the law._

Now if he made you cry, oh, I gotta know,  
>If he's not ready to die, he best prepare for it.<br>My judgement's divine, I'll tell you who you can call,  
>You can call."<p>

Shadow watched and the nurse came running in with that kid. She waved the kids away from Mrs. Keys. She pushed Mrs. Keys forward a little.

"_You better call the police, call the coroner,  
>Call up your priest, have him warn ya.<br>Won't be no peace when I find that fool  
>Who did that to you, yeah,<br>Who did that to you, my baby,  
>Who did that to you,<br>Gotta find that fool who did that to you._

_Now I don't take pleasure in a man's pain,_  
><em>But my wrath will come down like the cold rain.<em>  
><em>And there won't be no shelter, no place you can go.<em>

_It's time to put your hands up, time for surrender,_  
><em>I'm a vigilante, my love's defender,<em>  
><em>You're a wanted man, here everybody knows."<em>

They took Mrs. Keys out of the room in a gurney. Almost all of the class was running out of the room following them. Shadow slides down the desks and follow them out.

"_You better call the police, call the coroner,  
>Call up your priest, have him warn ya.<br>Won't be no peace when I find that fool  
>Who did that to you, yeah,<br>Who did that to you, my baby,  
>Who did that to you,<br>Gotta find that fool who did that to you._

_Now he'll keep on running, but I'm closing in,_  
><em>I'll hunt him down 'til the bitter end,<em>  
><em>If you see me coming near, who you gonna call?<em>

_You better call the police, call the coroner,_  
><em>Call up your priest, have him warn ya.<em>  
><em>Won't be no peace when I find that fool<em>

_You better call the doctor, call the lawyer,_  
><em>I chase 'em all the way to California,"<em>

Shadow turns off the lights walking out and shut the door slowly. And jogged out the hallway after them

"_Get my best trying to find that fool  
>Who did that to you"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<br>See I'm trying. Erizabesu, belongs to Erizabesu-kun . I'll update soon, so keep the look out.  
>Bye.<strong>


	19. Looking for Freedom

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, Mrs. Keys came in the room breathing heavily and with cuts and bruises on her face. She sat the book bag she had on her shoulder, on the desks. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and look at her.

Some random dude in the back started to yell, "What happened to you Mrs. Keys?"

That set everybody off, asking what was going now at home, who did this to you, do you us to beat them up and ect. Mrs. Keys started to break down. Erizabesu was the first to keep her from falling down. "Are you okay, Mrs. Keys?" The purple dragon asks.

Mrs. Keys nods. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." She said weakly.

Amy stood up and walks over to Mrs. Keys and sat her down in her chair, "Are you sure, do you need any help?"

Mrs. Keys nods again unfocusedly, "Ima b-be ju-just fin-fine. No need to worry about m-" She past out.

Everybody gasps and started to get out of control about what to do, until some body stood up on one of the desk and whistled. It was Sonic, "Everybody calm down, somebody needs to go get the nurse. While the rest of us try to wake her up. So who's gonna do it."

Someone stood up, "I'll go." And was out of the room before anybody knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>The Auditorium **

Mr. James was sitting one the edge of the stage in the auditorium when his students walked in. They all sat in the front row in the room. (Since it _was_ a small class.) Mr. James stood up on the stage, "Today we will be working on one-sided dialogue, we'll be working on this for about four to five days. I know school has just started, but we have to get going. I wanted you have a play about to months from now." He took a pause and looks around, "Does anyone have a question?"

Every student shook there head no, Mr. James claps his hands, "Well okay, when you're ready just come on stage." Mr. James walked out into his office behind the curtain.

Amy stood with Night and sat on the edge of the stage.

Night looked at her, "I think I've got something."

Amy nods, "Show me."

Shadow walks up with Acid and Luna behind him, "Show her what?"

Acid and Luna walks onto the stage and sat Indian-Style between Nighterly and Amy.

Amy looks at Shadow, "The One-sided dialogue when are suppose to do."

Shadow nods and hops on the edge of the stage and sat as Nighterly stood up and called out for Mr. James to come out. Mr. James walked out of his office and sat in his stool when he saw his whole class on stage. He had always had small classes.

"Okay you can start…" He stopped waiting for her to tell him her name.

She looks at him, "It's Nighterly, but you can call me Night."

"Okay you can start, Night."

She nods, then takes out her phone and started to talk. "I've gotta get some food in me. You hungry…? You know I'm a vegetarian– Yeah, so…? Pork rinds are not made of real pig… Fine. You buy me a bag and I'll read the label. Okay I trust you, but hurry up I'm starving over here. Bye-Scene."

They all clapped for her, "Thank you Night, that was really great. Next."

Acid stood up on stage, "I have one, my name's Acid."

Mr. James nods, "Go on."

* * *

><p><strong>With Sally<br>Choir Room**

Sally was sitting in the back row in the choir room listening to Mrs. Parker talk about the Show Choir Competitionin a month.

"Okay now that is settled who wants to start off the first song of the year?"

A boy and a girl raised their hands together, "Can we Mrs. Parker?" They asked at the same time.

She nods. The two stood up in fount of the class and looked at each other and smiled, and then the girl began to sing. The band in the back began to play.

_"Felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders_  
><em>Pressure to break or retreat at every turn<em>  
><em>Facing the fear that the truth I'd discovered<em>  
><em>No telling how, all this will work out<em>  
><em>But I've come too far to go back now."<em>

Sally looks down at her lap and thought. Her and Amy was the best of friend when they were little, when Amy was skinny, that all changed when the last summer they spent as elementary scholars. Amy's mom had ran way from her and did seem like she was coming back. That whole summer Sally had felt Amy growing distant. Amy stayed in her house and when she did go outside she seemed as if she was getting bigger too.

Some of the choir students started to join in with her.

"_I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom__  
><em>_And to find it cost me everything I have__  
><em>_Well I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom__  
><em>_And to find it, may take everything I have"_

At home wasn't easy for her, her daddy went off after Amy's mother , saying that he loved her and all. After that strange men kept coming home with her mother. And one night one man- no _he_ wasn't just one man. _He_ was the man that broke her in front of her mother. _He_ was the one who had chosen her future for her.

The boy standing opens his mouth.

"_I know all too well it don't come easy__  
><em>_the chains of the world they seem to movin' tight__  
><em>_I try to walk around if I'm stumbling so familial__  
><em>_tryin' to get up but the doubt is so strong__  
><em>_there's gotta be a wind in my bones"_

When middle school started the distance between Amy and her grow farther apart. They still kept each other close, but never talked. And Amy only grew bigger and she only skinnier.

"_I'm looking for freedom, looking for freedom  
>and to find it, cost me everything I have<br>Well I'm looking for freedom, I'm looking for freedom  
>And to find it, may take everything I have<em>

_Oh not giving up that's always been hard, so hard  
>but if I do the things the easy way I won't get far."<em>

Only 7th grade made everything change. Two of the most popular kids came up to her, they were Bunny and Mina, they said that they should ditch the fat kid (Amy) and hang with them. Sally had said that she couldn't leave her best friend. Only one thing changed it all when they said, "Your, skinny, prettier and more cooler than she is, so why let her drag you down?"

"_Mhm, life hasn't been very kind to me lately, (well)  
>but I suppose it's a push from moving on (oh yeah)<br>in time the sun's gonna shine on me nicely (on me yeah )  
>somethin' tells me good things are coming<br>and I ain't gonna not believe"_

She said yes. She had lost it, she lost a part of herself and she couldn't grab it back. Sally looks up and tears were running down her face.

"_I'm looking for freedom, looking for freedom__  
><em>_and to find it, cost me everything I have__  
><em>_Well I'm looking for freedom, I'm looking for freedom__  
><em>_And to find it, may take everything I have__"_

Sally stood up and run out of the choir room into the bathroom and fell on the floor and cried for the first time in years. She cried for herself, she cried for the people that she used, she cried for Amy, and she even cried for the man that did this to her. She just cried.

The bathroom door opened, "Sally?"

She looked up…

* * *

><p><strong>See I almost kept my promise I was going to update Thursday but got tried. The os thing has stopped don't send anymore I'm trying to kept up with everybody person(people) and it kind of hard. Anyways, the song. Freedom by:<strong>_**Anthony Hamilton. Bye!**_


	20. Backspace

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, _Sally stood up and run out of the choir room into the bathroom and fell on the floor and cried for the first time in years. She cried for herself, she cried for the people that she used, she cried for Amy, and she even cried for the man that did this to her. She just cried._

_The bathroom door opened, "Sally?"_

_She looked up…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>The Bathroom**

"Sally?"

She looked up and there was Amy looking at her with her wide emerald eyes. Sally stood up from the ground and wiped off her tears, "What are you doing here?"

Amy walked to the sink and turn on the water, "It's a public bathroom, plus it's the girls bathroom."

Sally walked to the door and pushed it open a little and looks back at her, "Don't tell anybody what you saw okay?"

Amy turns off the water, put her arms on the rim of the sink and look at Sally through the mirror, "You know after everything that had happened I still, I don't know why, but I still consider you a friend. If you need to talk to someone I'm here now." She said sincerely.

Sally wips her head away from Amy, "Yeah, whatever." She said walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months Later<br>Lunch Line**

Shadow was paying for his lunch when a white female fox with black tip of her tails and ears bumps into Sally and wastes their food all over her. The girl tried to apologize, but Sally glares at the girl and stomps out of the cafeteria red in the face. The girl was left standing there as mostly everybody stare at her. She looks around the cafeteria with her grey eyes with teasing hints of blue in eyes, looks for anyone to save her from this embarrassment and then a light yellow mongoose with blue eye with a hint of green came and saved her from her embarrassment.

Shadow watched them slowly as they walked out of the cafeteria. He continued to watch them as he went to his table. They had seemed awfully familiar to him. Amy looks at him, "Why are staring Shadow? That's rude." She scolded.

Shadow blinks a couple of times, "What are you talking about?"

Amy rolls her eyes at him, "You now what I'm talking about, you were staring at Katie." **(Jealous much)**

Shadow looks at everybody at the table, "Was I staring at Katie?" He asks.

Amy looks him dead in the face, "Why are you asking them, they're not in this conversation."

Robbie shook his had no along with every other boy at the table; Rouge and all the other girls nodded their head yes. So at the end it had more girls than boys.

Amy 'humph' and turned her head away from him, "I told you, you was staring at her."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Don't you have cheerleading meeting right now."

Amy looks at the time on her phone with wide-eyes and mutters, 'Shit' under her breath. She stood up, "Sky and me gotta go, see you later guys." She said walking off with a pure light blue hedgehog with sliver hair in a high ponytail.

Shadow watched as they walked out of the lunch room. He turns around and looks around the table, "Every since she made the cheerleading team, she's been acting funny." Shadow sighs and looks down, "I miss the old Amy. The one that liked to skate board with me and goof around with me all day and make cakes with Demi and me."

Chaos looks at his brother, " Bro just talk to her about it, maybe she'll act more normal."

Shadow looks at the door that Amy just walked out of with Shy. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>After School<br>Amy's Room**

Amy was sitting in her egg chair listening to music when her phone started to ring. She looks at the unknown number, "Hello?"

"Amy, it's me, Rebel."

Amy pulls the phone down from her ear and looks at it, "Look, Amy I'm in jail. I won't be coming out in a while, so I need you to take care of Channel for me."

She puts the phone back to her ear, "What? I thought you stop selling dru-"

"I tried but, how was I supposed to take care of a child with out money."

Amy stood up, "Rebel! HOW DO YOU SUPPOS TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD IN JAIL! See this is the _shit_ I'm talking 'bout. I came back home to get my _shit_ together and this is the same reason I stopped hanging with y'all."

Amy was to busy talking on the phone to notice that Shadow climbed into her window. He stood there for what seemed like hours until Amy finally hung up her phone angrily and tossed it on her bed and faced him with tears running down her face. She looks at him with wide-eyes and wipes her tears off her face, "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Her voice cracked.

Shadow came up to her and wraps his arms around her, "What wrong Amy?"

That's all it took to set off the tears, "Sh-Shadow he wan-wants me to tak-take ce-care of his child. And… and she's in jail, bu-but Shadow I'm trying to get b-better. The-they w-want let m-me! Wh-what am I'm go-gonna do Sh-shadow?" She cries into his chest hugging him tightly.

Shadow couldn't stand it, all her crying was about to make him cry, "Look Amy, you need to pull through this. I'll be here to help you okay. Just don't give up on me again. Okay?" He whispers tenderly into her ear.

She looks at him, "I didn't give up on you Sh-shadow." She sniffled.

He pushes her head into his chest and rests his chin on top, "Yes you did. You don't come over anymore to play with Demi and me. And you don't make cakes with us at all."

"I'm sorry." She muffled from out of his chest.

He rubs her back softly, "It's okay."

"Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Sure."

Shadow picks her up and lay her on the bed and lays next to her, then closes his eyes and drift off to sleep as Amy snuggles up into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Minutes Later<strong>

Amy and Shadow's parents came up the stair looking for there oldest children as the little ones played down stairs. They walked into Amy's room and found Amy snuggled up into Shadows chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Shadow's mom Jamie pulled out her phone and took a couple of pictures of them and put it as her screensaver on her phone and her cover photo on Facebook.

The four adults smiled at their kids and walked out of the room, shutting the door and going back down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done for this chapter! Super sorry I'm trying. This were peoples oc's i forgot about so. Sky belongs to <strong>**NaiLuvsShadow****and Katie belongs to Tacoluver. Till next time.**


	21. Rebel and the Please

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time_, __Amy pulls the phone down from her ear and looks at it, "Look, Amy I'm in jail. I won't be coming out in a while, so I need you to take care of Channel for me."_

_Amy was to busy talking on the phone to notice that Shadow climbed into her window. He stood there for what seemed like hours until Amy finally hung up her phone angrily and tossed it on her bed and faced him with tears running down her face. She looks at him with wide-eyes and wipes her tears off her face, "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Her voice cracked._

_That's all it took to set off the tears, "Sh-Shadow he wan-wants me to tak-take ce-care of his child. And… and she's in jail, bu-but Shadow I'm trying to get b-better. The-they w-want let m-me! Wh-what am I'm go-gonna do Sh-shadow?" She cries into his chest hugging him tightly._

_"Look Amy, you need to pull through this. I'll be here to help you okay. Just don't give up on me again. Okay?" He whispers tenderly into her ear._

_She looks at him, "I didn't give up on you Sh-shadow."_

"_Yes you did. You don't come over anymore to play with Demi and me. And you don't make cakes with us at all._

* * *

><p><strong>6 Days Later<strong>

**Normal POV**

**In the Car**

Demi Amy and Shadow was driving to Pineville. Shadow was driving and Amy was dozing off in the passenger seat. He had the radio off and was listening to Amy's light snoring. Shadow to a right and was in Pineville, He lightly shoves Amy, "Rose you have to show me where the court house is at." He pushed her shoulder lightly, "Come on Rose you have to get that baby from your friend." He said louder.

Her ear twitched, "Shadow can you not talk so loud, my ears are very sensitive." She sat up in the seat, "Turn right here the make a left then keep straight."

Shadow stops at the stop sign and puts on his winker, 'You used to live out here." He looks around and her drives to the court house.

Amy looks at the old rusted building that they just passed up, "Yep, why?"

Shadow takes a glance at her, "Cause you don't seem like a girl that stayed in a small town like this."

Amy chucked and pushed his arm slightly, "You're just seeing the out side of the place you haven't been inside the city." She looks in the glove department and takes out some shade and puts them on, " Shadow can we stop at somewhere when we're heading back? "

He gave Amy a side glance and nods his head.

Amy looks back at Demi in the back seat, "Looks at the _wittle_ baby." She coos at the sleeping four year old. She took out her phone and snaps a lot of pictures. She turns around and puts the phone just enough so Shadow can watch the door and take glances at the pictures of Demi.

Shadow grins and her pulls into the court house parking lot, "He gets his looks from me."

Amy laugh as she unbuckles her seat belt, "No he didn't he got it from Jamie." She hopes out of the car and opens the back door and wakes up Demi, "Come on Demi, lets get up."

"Ami I tired." The toddler said sleepily.

Amy pulls him from out the car seat and puts him on her hip, "Okay I'll carry you okay and then you can go back to sleep."

Demi lays him head down on the crook of her shoulder and nods his head, "Okay."

Shadow comes up behind her with her purse in hand and shut the door from her, "He was tried?"

"Yep, long ride tend to put kids to sleep." She said as Shadow opens her court house doors for her to go in.

Shadow fall in union with her and grabs her hand, "That must make you a big baby then." He teased.

Amy stops at the entrance of the court room doors and looks Shadow in his ruby eyes, "You know what makes you a bigger baby?"

Shadow leans in closer, "What?"

Amy takes out her phone and searches through her pictures, "Sucking your thump while your sleep and in class when your wide awake." Amy shows her a picture of him in her bed sleep sucking his thump and in class laying his head on the desk sucking his thump wide awake.

Shadow's eyes widen to a size baseball, "Erase them." He demanded.

Amy looks at the pictures again, "Nope."

Shadow's face came in very closer to hers, so close to were there noses and lips almost touch, "Erase them." He said huskily, all of minty breathe blow on her face.

She was about to say something, but the court room doors opened and they quickly pulled apart and walked in still holding hands.

A male lion came up to her in a suite, "Amy, look I'm sorry that things happened this way. You was the only o-"

She cut him off. "No I wasn't, you had every body and world to call but you call me. Don't come you to me with this Rebel."

Amy and Shadow was about to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm, "Amy I had to, I knew that you was getting you life together and all them others . . . they was doing the same as me. Amy you was my last option. "

Amy turns her head to glare at him, "Wha-" Rebel cuts her off.

"Look, I know that you're just getting' your life together, and you have a boyfriend and a baby. Everybody was kicking it like me, selling drugs, killing people, but you is the only one to help my baby. I don't want him with any kind of family, I want him in your family. Your baby, your boyfriend, and you plus one more." Rebel begged.

Shadow looks confused, "She isn't my gi-"

Amy looked at Rebel sadly, "You know that I really care about you, and I told to stop selling because this is where you was going to end up just like it is now. You're so luck you have me as your best friend and that i like kids so much." She gave him a cheeky smile.

The lion gave Amy a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much." He looks at Shadow, "You got some girl right there you know that. So don't hurt her." With that said he walked to the front of the court room and to a seat at the table.

Shadow was even more confused than before, "What?"

Amy laughed a little and pulled Shadow to the first row and laid Demi's head on her thigh and his feet on Shadow's legs. Amy looks up at Shadow, who was looking around the room, and gave in a grin as her softly started to pet Demi's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for the lateness I was really sick. But I'll try no matter what.<strong>


	22. Close to being Free

I'm back again with another chapter.  
>So let's start the story.<p>

I was the D.U.F.F now I'm someone else

Last time, _"Sucking your thump while your sleep and in class when your wide awake."_

_"Erase them." He demanded._

_"Nope."_

_"Amy, look I'm sorry that things happened this way. You was the only o-"_

_"No I wasn't, you had every body and world to call but you call me. Don't come you to me with this Rebel."_

_"I want him in your family. Your baby, your boyfriend, and you plus one more."_

"_-__I told to stop selling because this is where you was going to end up just like it is now. You're so luck you have me as your best friend and that i like kids so much."_

_"Thank you so much. You got some girl right there you know that. So don't hurt her."_

_"What?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Court Room**

"May I speak your honor?" Rebel ask, the judge nods.

"Well, your honor, I know that this isn't my first time being in here, but I'm begging you, don't send me to jail." Rebel points to Amy, Shadow and the sleeping Demi."You see that girl right there, she's already helped me so mush in the past and now she has a baby. I don't want her to struggle with two kids because I didn't listen to her when she told me there is always a consequence to every wrong a person do."

Rebel smiles at Amy and she smiles back. "So I'm begging you to please, not to send me to jail."

The judge clears his throat, "Mr. Sampson will have seven months of probation, and if you slip up during those seven months Mr. Sampson you _will_ go straight to jail."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Court House<strong>

Rebel and Amy was just finishing their conversation by the car, while Shadow was putting Demi in his car seat.

"Rebel you need to know that those to are just my neighbors." Amy told him getting in the car.

The tiger gave her a wink and a mischievous smirk, "I know I just needed a reason to keep me by my son." He gave her a small wave and shut the door, before running off into the building to get his son.

Amy watched them go as Shadow reverse out of the parking lot. With a sigh she turns her head towards Shadow, "Today was a long day. " Shadow agrees by nodding his head, "I need to listen to so music." She reaches out and pushes a button on stereo of the car.

"_I love the way you make me feel  
><em>_I love it, I love it  
>I love the way you make me feel<br>I love it, I love it"_

A big smile makes its way on Amy's face, "I love this song." She states as she turns up the sound.

"_I say  
>I'm thinkin' 'bout her every second, every hour<br>Do my singin' in the shower  
><em>_Pickin' petals off of flowers like  
>"Do she love me, do she love me not?"(love me not)<br>I ain't a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)_

_You give me that kind of something  
>'Want it all the time, need it everyday<br>On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
>Never get enough, I can't stay away<em>_  
><em>_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
>You can get whatever you need from me<br>__Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
>And I ain't going nowhere 'cause yo-"<em>

Shadow turns off the music,"No way is my baby brother is going to listen to this."

Amy sticks her tongue out at him, "Your just a party pooper, " She looks back at the toddler, "ain't that right Demi?"

The young, black and red striped hedgehog claps his hand excitedly. "Shadow party pooper! Shadow party pooper!" Demi chants.

Amy laughs at the baby, "Shadow your baby bro just called you a party pooper."

Shadow rolls his eyes, "Whateva, where did you need me to take you?"

Amy looks out the window at the darkening sky, "Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>With Sally<strong>

The half squirrel half chipmunk creature was walking down the street from Sonic home. She had her head cast down thinking, thinking about the days with her father. With a shaky sigh, the girl places her hand on the door knob of her house. A gasp came from her mouth as the door was pulled open. Sally took a step back and her looked inside the dark house and saw those eyes at had hunted her dream since she was little.

"Hey Sally." A rough voice said, "My, my, look at how much you have gone." The figure took a step outside the door.

The street light a mere three feet away from her house, made an outline of the man face. You could seen the dirty white tank top her had on, the orange fur on the man arms and face, you could too see the eyes that hunt her to this day along with the nasty grim smirk on his face.

Sally took another step backwards and the orange figure to two steps towards her, the frighten teen took another step and fell backwards off the steps. Sally's mother came from out of the house, "Sally it's nice to seen that you're home. Please come inside, Phil won't hurt you."

Sally stood up and took of running as the man Phil cased after her. She ran three blocks and was half way across the street when a car came to a squeaky stop in front of her. Sally ran to her passenger side of the car and bangs on the window, "Let me in!" She pleads. She looks to her left and there was Phil running. She bangs harder, "Please help me!"

The diver unlocks the door and Sally rushes in and shuts the door and the driver took off speeding in the opposite direction of Phil, With a sigh Sally leans back into the seat, "Thank you so much." She starts tp cry.

"It's ok-" The person in the passenger seat turns around, "Sally?"

Sally opens her eyes and looks at the woman, "Mrs. Amanda?"

It was the Rose family who had saved her from her nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm thinking about writing two new stories some time this year. The second part of <em>WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?<em>and the new story _Lose to When_. So, I was going to give you a sneak peek of _Lose to When,_ but I want that to be a surprise.**


End file.
